X-Men: Days of Future Shadows
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Twenty years after an attack on Project Wideawake the staff and students of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters have been captured by a reactivated Wideawake, using them to further their plans of Mutant Extermination. The only chance that Mutantkind has is a small group of teenagers and their grizzled leader as they come together as the X-Men to save both the present and future!
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in a dense jungle was a classified military base where a new technology was being tested to do something terrible, which got the attention of a certain group of individuals. Who were currently in the jungle watching the base

"Okay sound off team" the leader said

"Beast here, Angel here, Marvel girl here, Cyclops here, Banshee here, Storm here, Dazzler here" the team said

"Okay let's go" the leader said

"Logan I hate to ask this, but what are we doing here?" Beast asked

"This is the headquarters of Project Wideawake, an anti-mutant organisation developed secretly by the US Government, mainly the NSA and the CIA to deal with the growing Mutant population explosion" Logan said

"But how does that work, since there are mutants world wide" Cyclops, one of the two teenage mutant said

"You don't want to know, considering what we're here to deal with" Logan said as he deployed his claws "And we're also here to extract a friend of ours"

"Who?" Banshee asked

"Forge, he's been pressed into helping with one factor of Wideawake" Logan said

"No way" Storm said

"This way" Logan said slashing a fence with his claws. "Marvel Girl can you pick the lock with your powers?"

"You got it" Marvel said using her powers opening the door allowing them to get inside

* * *

"What is that?" Banshee asked as they saw a massive android

"That is Wideawake's end goal, the way they are going to eradicate the mutant 'threat'" Logan said

"And that is?" Banshee asked

"Get down" Dazzler said as several figures walked into the room

"So what is this?" one of the new figures asked

"This, Senator Kelly is a Sentinel" a short man said

"And it does?" Kelly asked

"It will eventually be capable of tracking and disposing of mutants" the man said

"So when can we deploy them?" Kelly asked

"It won't be for awhile" a military person said "Since this is just the prototype and we have no actual mutants to test the tracking program"

"What is it made out of?" Kelly asked as he looked at the machine

"A recently developed space age polymer with a few ceramic parts" the short man said

"So we can use them against people like this Magneto character?" Kelly asked

"My dear, dear senator while there are those out there who can control metal and magnetic fields, Magneto is simply a myth or Urban legend jsut like the boogeyman, those sock stealing trolls etc. He doesn't exist" the short man said

"Then what about these X-Men" Kelly said

"We're busted" Marvel girl whispered

"They are real, but only in the fact they attempt to maintain a peaceful co-existence between humans and Mutants. But sadly even though it is sort of noble they are mistaken" the short man said

"Still it is admirable they are trying" the military man said "But they will see how fruitless it is" he smirked "Isn't that right...Wolverine" he said turning to the area where Logan and his team was making them come out of hiding.

"Do I know you?" Wolverine asked

"It still seems you have amnesia, pity I was hoping that you would remember, now who else do we have here?"

"So who are you?" Beast asked

"I'm Major William Stryker" the military man said "and these fine gentlemen are Senator Robert Kelly and Bolivar Trask"

"Nice to meet you" Wolverine said "But unfortunately we can't let you continue this plan"

"And how are you going to stop us?" the shorter man identified as Bolivar Trask before the sirens started sound

"That's how" Wolverine said

"Self destruct has been activated, time till detonation 5 minutes" a computer said

"Shit" Stryker said

"Have all backups pulled" Trask said "You have no idea what you have done here today"

"I beg to differ" Wolverine said before he and the rest of the X-Men started to run

"Kill at least one of them" Stryker said

* * *

Outside the X-Men were running for their jet when the explosions starter. Looking back the X-Men halted and when looked back to see massive fireballs sprouting all over the place.

"We better double time it" Wolverine said making the team rush "Angel!"

"I'm on it" Angel said taking to the skies looking around to see if there anyone chasing them, he looked around seeing no one following the team, he turned around and saw nothing "we're in the clear" he said just as a missile appeared

"ANGEL BEHIND YOU!" Marvel Girl shouted

"WHOA!" Angel said dodging the missile before it came back around forcing him to try and avoid it. Looking back Angel noticed something different about the missile so he stopped

"What are you doing?" Wolverine shouted

"I think it's a fake" Angel said as the missile died right in front of him "I guess it was" he laughed before a massive beam of energy shot up like a geyser where he was floated making him released a primal scream of pain

"NO!" Banshee shouted as Marvel Girl covered her mouth. Once the beam died down there was no sign of Angel

"MOVE!" Wolverine shouted as a until of soldiers were coming at them. Soon they got to their jet and got in. Once they were save Wolverine looked back and noticed that the team was grieving, he whispered a curse under his breath before flying the team home. Storm looked at their team leader and rested a hand on his shoulder as he silently cried

* * *

"And he was never the same after that?" a student asked

"No" Beast said as he was standing at a window teaching a class. "And we've all changed since that day" he said looking at his blue furry hand

"So are the X-Men dead?" another student asked

"No, no they are not" Beast said before the bell rang "But that will be a discussion for another time, class dismissed" he said while smiling before he took off his spectacles and rubbed his eyes and looked sorrowfully out of the window

"It's been twenty years since that mission" a voice said as Storm walked into the room

"And it still weighs heavily on us, Dazzler and Banshee left to do their own things, Logan went into isolation leaving you me, Jean and Scott here to become teachers" Beast said

"Do you think he'll do it again?" Storm asked

"Maybe, but not for a long time" Beast said

"Hey" Jean said walking in

"Yes?" Beast asked

"It seems we've lost some students" Jean said

"Don't tell me, it's that group" Storm said

"Yep" Jean said

"They'll be back" Beast said

* * *

"Come on we should be getting back" a girl with brown hair said

"Easy Kitty, we'll be home before Midnight" another girl said

"I agree" a third girl said

"Okay" Kitty said as she was with her friends.

"You think the professors will ground us" a guy said

"I think they will Alex" Another guy said

"Especially if it is Scott" a German teenager said

"How did I get you guys to talk me into this?" Kitty asked before they passed an electronic store

"Great, Senator Deli" Alex said

"What did that Rick head want?" the German teenagers

"Its Dickhead Kurt" Kitty said

"Can't believe this guy is running for President" the third girl said

"Yeah, because nothing say great for human-mutant cohabitation then Presidential candidate Robert Kelly" another guy said

"Easy Remy" Alex said

"I think we should be getting back" the second girl said

* * *

"Something's wrong Professor?" Storm asked

"There is an odd feeling in the air" Professor X said

"What do you mean?" Beast asked looking concerned

"We're about to be attacked" Xavier said

"What do you mean?" Beast asked before the sounds of helicopters roared in the background

"Get the kids into the hiding spots" Xavier said

"I'm glad those kids are out of the house" Beast said as he ran off while Xavier looked out the window as soldiers descended

'Jean, have you, Storm and Cyclops ready to defend the mansion'

"What about the sub-basement?" Jean asked

"I just hope they will not be able to access it" Xavier said as he typed something into a laptop on his laptop. Suddenly the door to hsi office broke open and soldiers rushed in "Good evening gentlemen, can I help you with something?"

"Take him" the leader said as another soldier shot him with a tranq dart

* * *

"Man it's good to be home" Kitty said stretching before she noticed Alex had stopped "You okay?"

"No, something's wrong...SCOTT!" Alex shouted

"Where be everyone?" Remy asked

"I'm not liking this" Kurt said as he looked around

"Guys" one of the girls said

"What is it Anna?" Alex asked

"The door to Xavier's office has been smashed" Anna said

"What?" Kitty asked

"What happened here?" Alex asked

"Can you find anyone Betsy?" Kitty asked

"A few, but majority of the mansion are gone" Betsy said

"Where?" Alex asked

"In the kitchen hiding space" Betsy said

* * *

"Okay be on guard" Alex said as he started to charge up with powers with Remy and Kurt backing him up while Kitty, Anna and Betsy stayed out and keep guard. They then reached where the safe room was and Alex slid across a panel and typed in the code as the fridge slid forward. Remy and Kurt hid behind the counter before someone grabbed Alex and threw them across the room

"WHOA!" Alex said as a seven foot tall mountain of muscle walked out

"Peter, Peter it's me Alex" Alex shouted holding his arms up

"Alex...ALEX thank goodness you are okay" Peter said helping him up "Who else was with you?"

"Anna, Remy, Kitty, Kurt and Betsy. Anyone with you?" Alex asked

"Amara, Teresa, Bobby, Jubilee and Sam" Peter said

"That's not a lot" Remy said

"Nyet" Peter said

"Can we access the sub-basement?" Betsy asked

* * *

"Here we go" Anna said accessing Xavier's laptop. Suddenly the locks to the sub-basement was deactivated and gave them access to the lower levels.

"Okay, let's move" Alex said as the group descended into the sub-basement

"Damn, I guess Cerebro's out of the question since I'm not able to get into it" Betsy said

"What about the war room?" Peter asked

"We're good" Bobby said as he walked out the door

"Okay let's find out where the others are" Alex said

"I'm on it" Bobby said as he accessed the computer making a holographic globe show "That's not good"

"What is it?" Alex asked

"I'm not getting any readings about them" Bobby said

"Nothing?" Kitty asked

"No" Bobby said

"So what should we do now?" Amara asked

"I'm not sure" Alex said

"Welp, this is a fine situation we be finding ourselves in" Remy said

"Hang on, I'm getting something" Bobby said

"Where?" Alex asked

"Just outside of Juarez Mexico" Bobby said

"What could be out there?" Anna asked

"I don't know, but let's head there" Alex said

* * *

"Okay, remember code names only" Alex said as they walked out wearing the stand X-Men uniform which was a navy blue suit with a golden yellow 'X' across their chests.

"what is this place?" Anna asked

"I have no idea" Alex said

"Who could be out here?" Kitty asked before a shotgun sounded making the teenagers duck for cover

"A dude with a gun apparently" Sam said

"WE COME IN PEACE!" Alex shouted out

"THEN LEAVE, BEFORE YOU BECOEM PIECES!" a gruff voice said

"WE SAW THAT THERE WAS A SIGNAL HERE FROM XAVIER'S MANSION" Betsy said

"TELL HIM THAT I DON'T WANT ANY!" the voice shouted

"WE CAME HERE BECAUSE...he's gone" Kitty said softly

"What do you mean?" the gruff voice asked as he rounded the corner

"The mansion was attacked, we're the only ones who avoided capture" Peter said

"I'm sorry to hear that" the man said as he walked back to the house that was nearby

"And that's it, we came all this way for...for this a washed up old bum!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Kitty" Alex said "Isn't that right...Logan!"

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here with something I've been waiting to do for years, an X-Men project and since I was watching a bit of X-Men The Last Stand so I decided to write this up, Now I'll be taking cues from both the comics and the movie with Days of Future Past as a base for the fic since that is one of the best X-Men storylines even though it is only two issues long. Also yes I killed Angel off before the halfway point, that's because I have a plan for him in the future since I'm going to have about three different villain factions taking on thsi new X-Men team lead by Wolverine also there might be flashback missions giving details to the back story**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't know what you're talking about Kitty" Alex said "Isn't that right...Logan!"

"Good on you, you knwo who I am" Logan said "But who are you"

"I'm Alex Summers, Scott's brother"

"Ah, boy scout's little brother huh, so what do you want?" Logan asked

"Your help" Peter said

"My help with what?" Logan asked taking a drag of his cigar

"We told you already, the mansion was attacked and everyone was taken, we were the only ones left" Anna said

"And you came here, sorry to have given you guys a wasted journey" Logan scoffed before walking off

"Wideawake, that mean anything to you?" Alex asked

"How do you know that name"

"Because that is who invaded the mansion" Peter said

"Inside, now!" Logan said

* * *

"What a lovely place you have here" Kurt said

"Okay, before we get to the wide awake shit, tell me who everyone is and their codenames" Logan said

"Like I said I'm Alex Summers code name is Havok, next we have Anna Marie code named Rogue"

"Howdy" Rogue said

"Next we have Remy Lebeau aka Gambit and Bobby Drake aka Iceman" Havok said

"Hey, nice to meet you" the two guys said waving

"Then we have Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat and Jubilation Lee aka Jubilee" Havok said as the girls gave a small wave

"Jubilee, seriously?" Logan asked

"Hey!" Jubilee said

"Moving on we have Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler and Sam Guthrie aka Cannonball"

"Hey" Cannonball said

"These two lovely ladies are Betsy Braddock aka Psylocke and Teresa Cassidy aka Siryn" Havok continued on

"Cassidy, any relation to Banshee?" Logan asked

"He's my pa" Siryn said

"No shit" Logan said

"And lastly we have Piotr Rasputin aka Colossus and Amara Aquilla aka Magma"

"Charmed" Logan said

"And you were Wolverine right?" Havok asked

"Yeah, I was but not anymore" Logan said

"Why not?" Magma asked

"Because of the first time the X-men tangled with Wideawake" Logan said

"What happened, we've only heard general information about it" Havok said

"So what happened?" Iceman asked

* * *

"It happen twenty years ago, I was leading a team of X-Men to stop something call Project Wideawake, I don't knwo how I've heard of it or why it was important but all I knew it was bad news, We were discovered but someone calling himself Stryker. I don't know how or why but suddenly the facility's self destruction sequence started up and so we booked it. While we were heading back to the Jet one of our members was tricked by a fake missile to get him over an experimental energy weapon, it killed him painfully as he all heard his screams of pain that day. Once we got back and grieved the lost of one of our own, then that was it. I couldn't lead another mission. I tried a couple of times but ultimately I couldn't, knowing that at any point I could get them killed" Logan explained "So I retired to here and have been living the life of a driver ever since"

"Wow, thats kind of lame" Jubilee said

"Jubilee, look I know what that kind of thing can do, but you're the only one who can help us" Havok said

"I told you, I'm not an X-Man anymore" Logan said

"But we are, and we need your help to rescue everyone who was captured by the Wideawake" Shadowcat said

"Kitty, enough let's head back and try and find someone else" Havok said as the group left

"You know, I was hoping you would be more impressive" Rogue said "But I guess everyone can be wrong"

"Shit" Logan said as he continued to smoke the cigar in his mouth as his eyes landed on a picture on the wall of his first team. He looked at it forlornly "shit"

* * *

"So what now?" Nightcrawler asked

"We try to get into Cerebro" Havok said

"That could work, but Xavier locked it remember?" Psylocke asked

"Good thing there's someone who knows how to unlock it" Logan said as he approached the group

"What are you doing here?" Colossus asked

"You said you needed my help, so I'm giving it to you" Logan said as he sat down "Besides, there is something I need to do as well"

"And that is?" Psylock asked

"There are gaps in my memories, big ones. Most of my life in fact and I'm guessing these Wideawake pricks have something to do with that" Logan said

"I could help with you" Pyslocke said

"Thank you" Logan said

* * *

"Now what do you know?" Havok asked as he stood at the war room's computer

"Not much, the only location I knew of was here in the dense jungles of Ecuador" Logan said

"If this an America government program why would they have a secret base in South America?"

"Because they were doing some shady shit that they didn't want the president to know about, so they hid their operations" Logan said

"Any other sight you can think of?" Iceman asked

"No" Logan said

"Well that's not good. Maybe we can find something if we head back to that location" Havok said

"I doubt it, if there was anything left they would have taken with them" Logan said

"So what now?" Iceman asked

"I don't know" Logan said "But we have nothing else to go on, so may as well head down there"

"That could be dangerous" Havok said

"Not any more dangerous than any other mission. Tell the others to suit up" Logan said

"You serious?" Iceman asked

"Yeah I am, so get a move on" Logan said

* * *

"Where are they?" Logan asked as he adjusted his old X-Uniform which was half blue with a streak of yellow going down the middle from his neck to his boots with yellow slash like marking on the blue on his upper body and shoulders

"Sorry we were getting into our gear" Psylocke said over the intern comm system

"Well hurry up" Logan said "I want to get this mission started"

"Well I'm ready" Rogue said as she walked in wearing her mission gear, which was a two tone green suit, a yellow belt with the X-Men insignia one it and a brown bomber jacket over. She smiled as she got in the Black bird

"Sorry for the wait" Gambit said as he walked out adjusting the dust he wore over a black suit with a dark blue kevlar chest guard and on his legs he had added a set of grieves with the X-insignia on it making Logan roll his eyes. The next two to walk out were Colossus who wore a modified version of the basic X-Uniform which replaced the blue with bright red. Siryn wore a tight fitting top with a gold 'X' on it, a matching miniskirt with leggings and a cape in the same way as her father.

"Am I late?' Nightcrawler asked pulling on a leather coat which was white long the top while the rest was black, the only other coloury in the coat was a thin line of red separating black and white, underneath he wore a black bodysuit with a red 'v' over top of it

"Just in time" Jubilee said as she walked out wearing a pink tube top, black leather pants, a yellow coat and a pair of pink Oakley sunglasses and big earrings, Psylocke walked out in a dark purple bodysuit with a violet 'X' over her chest and a red sash around her hips.

"I'm here, let's go" Cannonball said walking out in a pilot's uniform with a yellow 'x' going down one side and a set of welder's goggles on his head making Wolverine raise an eyebrow "So who we waiting on?" he asked

"Havok, Magma Shadowcat and Iceman" Logan said

"We're here" Havok said as he walked out in a black suit with a visor over his eyes and a red glowing circle of his chest and a silver belt with the 'X' insignia on the belt buckle,

"And we're fully cool" Iceman said wearing a navy t-shirt with ice blue 'X' symbols on the sleeves, navy combat trousers and black boots and a navy bandana with variation on the insignia while Kitty was in a basic X-Uniform

"I haven't finished mine yet" Shadowcat said

"That's okay" Magma said as placed a red cat suit with a design that looked like crack rock revealing lava underneath "So where are we going?"

"Ecuador" Logan said

"Why there?" Shadowcat asked

"Because that is where the ruins of Project Wideawake are" Logan said as he pulled up his mask "And while I'm on mission, call me Wolverine" he said starting up the jet

* * *

"Well?" Kelly asked as he strode through a hidden base

"We're working on it" Stryker said

"Well work faster, no knows how long until those brats that were hiding attack us" Kelly said

"Don't worry, I've got things under control" Stryker said

"And how will you silent them?" Kelly asked

"Oh you'll see, you will see" Stryker said as he walked into a shadowy room, Kelly huffed and stormed off. Stryker waited until he walked over to a computer

"Yes sir?" a voice asked

"Deploy the team, we have some new prey" Stryker said

"Where's our first playdate?" the voice asked

"Ecuador" Stryker said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here sorry about the wait, but here we are with the next chapter which starts off by having Wolverine telling the new X-men about the incident from his perspective, also I've taken some elements of Logan (one of the best comic book movies of all times, up there with Avengers Infinity War) with him living in Mexico and being a driver. I also gave the team costumes, which I drew from various aspects of the X-men in media such as the X-Men 3 video game, the comics and the 90s plus a couple of original ones. Plus the X-Men Origins: Wolverine Video Game was used as inspiration for Ecuado base since there were levels based in Africa which were fun (I don't know how I got South America from Africa)**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"Eyes up everyone, this is not going to be an easy mission" Wolverine said as the team landed in Ecuador

"It never is" Iceman said

"So you think we'll run into someone out here?" Shadowcat asked

"No doubt" Wolverine said "Some very old friends of mine"

"So what is the first move?" Nightcrawler asked

"We need to get inside" Wolverine said popping his claws

"Leave that to me" Shadowcat said running through a wall, soon she walked out the door

"Huh, didn't think you had that kind of power kid" Logan said

* * *

"So what are you hoping to find in here?" Psylocke asked

"Anything to show us where they took the others" Wolverine said

"This would go faster if we split up" Shadowcat said

"I Agree" Colossus said

"No, this was the main base before it was destroyed, it doesn't mean that they didn't come back and repair it and repurpose it" Wolverine said

"Into what?" Nightcrawler asked

"Data storage, a fallback point, barracks, hidden laboratory, could be anything really" Havok said

"Up ahead, I believe it to be a computer lab" Psylocke said

"Then let's check it out" Hacok said

"Wait" Wolverine said

"What is it?" Jubilee asked

"We've got company" Wolverine said unleashing his claws making them shine in the light "Elf you and Psylocke get to the lab. Everyone else with me" he growled running out of the room

"Come on" Havok said running out after Wolverine

* * *

"And here they come" a voice said as the X-men walked out into a large warehouse

"Who are they?" Rogue asked

"We're Unit X" the leader said

"And that means what exactly?" Rogue asked

"They work for Wideawake" Wolverine snarled

"Er, Correction Wolvie and I can't believe that you forgot some so critical" a red and black clad soldier said

"Wade Shut up" the Leader said

"Oh happily, but first we work for Weapon X not Wideawake; Colonel Styrker just lent us to them so we can brutally tenderise you and bring you back, though given your bones are all shiny, shiny for that Adamantium bath I'm guessing it will be a lot harder"

"Wade shut up before I gut you" a savage looking man said as he snarled at Wade

"Victor" Wolverine snarled

"Ah good to see you still recognise me Jimmy" Victor said

"That's Sabertooth, how do you know Sabertooth?" Gambit asked

"I can't remember" Wolverine said

"They really did a number on you" Wade said

"So you obviously know who we are, can the same be said of us?" Rogue asked

"We just told you we're Unit X! Wait where are the other two of you" Wade said

* * *

Psylocke was busy looking over the files on the computer she was at while Nightcrawler hung from a water pipe by his tail looking at paper copies

"Wideawake, Sidewinder, Unit X, Weapon Plus, Weapon X, Cerebro, Xavier Academy" Psylocke read out

"That is not a good list" Nightcrawler said

"Neither is the next one; M-DEX! That must be who they have captured and are currently testing on" Psylocke said

"So who is in it?" Nightcrawler asked as Psylocke opened the file and recoiled "Well?"

"J. Grey, S. Summers, H. McCoy, S. Cassidy, C Xavier, J. Keller, Forge, R. Sinclair, J. Proudstar, R. Darkholme, A. Jones, I. Rasputin and R. da Costa" Psylocke said as she read out random names that had been captured

"That is not good" Nightcrawler said

"No it isn't, but I think I've got a location for their base" Psylocke said

"And where is that? Nightcrawler said

"Hold on, I'll transfer it over to the X-Drive Havoc gave us to grab the intel" Psylocke said as she plugged the drive in and started to download the data onto it "Its going to take about five minutes or so" she said

"Okay, I'll stand watch" Nightcrawler said

* * *

"So how are we doing this bub?" Wolverine said

"Like you care?" Sabretooth said smirking evilly

"So besides Sabretooth we have me Deadpool, Mastodon, Maverick, Silver Fox, Bolt and Kestrel" Deadpool said

"Shut it Wade" Sabertooth said

"That some pretty tough folk" Gambit said drawing a card, "But I be sure they we can take them" he said  
"You and what army?" Sabertooth asked

"Monseiur, we are the army" Gambit said bowing

"Get them" Sabertooth said as the two groups charged

* * *

Wolverine was met by Sabertooth who swiped at the X-Men's leader, who unleashed his claws and stabbed them into Sabertooth allowing him to be thrown into Bolt who was blasted back by Havok, straight into Cannonball while Magma and Jubilee held back Mastodon and Silver Fox.

"What do I do?" Shadowcat asked as she saw most of the X-Men were holding off Team X

"You die" Deadpool said swinging his swords through her, "Huh?" he said trying again before switching to his guns and started to open fire, until he ran dry of ammo

"Night Night" Shadowcat said pointing behind Deadpool

"Say what?" the merc said turning around to meet a massive steel plated fist

"Thanks big guy" Shadowcat said

"You are most welcome" Colossus said

'Guys the information is uploaded to a drive' Psylocke said via her telepathy 'not to mention it contains a lot'

"Good" Wolverine said stabbing Sabertooth in the throat before Iceman fired some ice shards into the wild mutant's back making him roar allowing Wolverine to stab him in the mouth

"MOVE OUT!" Wolverine shouted

"I don't think so Logan" Kestrel said holding a shotgun

"Out of my way bub" Wolverine said  
"Sure thing" Kestrel said stepping to the side only to teleport away

"Aw shit!" Wolverine said before Sabertooth grabbed him and threw into a wall. Wade, deal with someone other than that girl, Silver Fox take the phaser, Kestrel find the other two. Anyone else just support us; but leave Wolverine to me" Sabertooth said

"Yes sir" they all said before Kestrel disappeared

* * *

"Wait" Psylocke said

"What is it?" Nightcrawler asked

"There is a file here with the name M. Eisenhardt" Psylocke said

"Eisenhardt, you don't think?" Nightcrawler asked looking at the file name "he's suppose to be a myth even outside of the mutant world"

"But why does Wideawake have a file on him?" Psylocke asked

"Any other names?" Nightcrawler asked

"Yeah two, N. Essex and S. Shaw" Psylocke said

"We should take those as well, maybe Logan knows about them" Nightcrawler said

"You're possibly right, but question is what is on those files" Psylocke wondered

* * *

"Hold still" Deadpool said

"No way partner" Cannonball said as he flew around the map. "Head's up

"To what?" Deadpool asked

"This!" Magam said covering the area around Deadpool in lava

"Well, what do you know, FLOOR IS LAVA!" he shouted jumping onto a metal box and pulled out an assault rifle and aimed at Magma, only for the shots to be locked by Colossus. Iceman saw this and took the opportunity to freeze the metal box supercooling it before the molten rock of Magma's lava reheated it making it groaned "What was that noise"

"Get off of the box WADE!" Bolt said trying to fry Jubilee who was using her powers to blind the electricity

"Why?" Deadpool said before the box broke "that's why" he said teleporting away and behind the two mutants he was facing

"Ah Monsuier, may I suggest the high iron diet" Gambit said grabbing a hand full of nuts and bolts charging them "Au revoir" he said throwing the charged metal forcing him back. He then turned to see Mastodon had pinned Rogue, Havok and Siryn

"What are we going to do?" Siryn asked

"Hey Si, I believe you could a song no?" Gambit asked throwing a hand of cards at the gunner

"Oh yeah" she said before unleashing a sonic scream at the Team X member keeping her pinned

"Where is Nightcrawler and Psylocke?" Havok asked unleashing a beam at Maverick who jumped out of the way, only for Nightcrawler and Psylocke to land on them

"We have to go now!" Psylocke said

"But how?" Havok asked

"REGROUP!" Wolverine shouted as he and the rest of his team regrouped together "Frosty, give us some cover!"

"You got it" Iceman said making a massive ice shield

"Now what?" Cannoball asked

"Okay, Kitty I want you to get to the X-Jet" Psylocke said touching her temples. "Now I've linked our minds, so I will be able to see what you see"

"Okay" Shadowcat said as she phased through the wall while Team X was trying to get through. Psylocke did some calm breathing, once she had done that she was able to focus on seeing what Shadowcat did, she then placed her hands on Nightcrawler's head.

"You ready?" she asked

"Yes" Nightcrawler said as everyone grabbed onto Nightcrawler before he teleported out just as Sabertooth and Deadpool broke through the ice

"where did they go?" Deadpool asked making Sabertooth growl and swat the mercenary on the head

"GO!" he roared making the group rush outside

* * *

"I can't believe that worked" Iceman said

"Get on board" Wolverine shouted as Team X broke out of the base, making the X-Men rush on board. Magma used her mutation to create a hazard to prevent Team X from getting to them as the Jet took off.

"Activating cloak" Shadowcat said from the pilot's seat next to Wolverine.

* * *

"What did they take?" Sabertooth asked

"Nearly everything" Mastodon said "They left behind some design files, Trask's personal journal"

"But they got everything else including the M-Dex right?" Sabertooth asked

"Yeah they did" Kestrel said

"And why did you allow them to escape?" Silver Fox asked

"Girl put me to sleep" Kestrel said

"That's weird, I didn't think she had those powers, in fact I didn't see any of those guys in the main archive. How the heck did we miss them?" Deadpool asked

"Good question" Sabertooth said

* * *

Once the X-Men got back to base Psylocke, Shadowcat and Havok were uploading the data that was recovered to the own system

"Think any of this can help us find the others?" Havok asked

"There was a list of names on their servers which listed off a few of our fellow Xavier students here" Psylocke said

"Such as?" Havok asked

"Jean Grey, Cyclops, Beast, Banshee, the Professor, Hellion, Forge, Wolfsbane, Warpath, Mystique, Firestar, Magick and Sunspot" Psylocke said

"So where are they located?" Havok asked

"I don't know I only got part of that location data, however I did find a facility" Psylocke said

"where?" Havok asked

"In the southwest of the united states" Psylocke said "My guess is eighth Arizona or New Mexico; most likely Arizona"

"Then that is where we're going next" Havok said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here and sorry about taking so long with this chapter, but yeah this reveals who the voice belonged to: members of Team X which was the unit that Wolverine was apart of before he left to join Xavier's after his mind wupe, but also I name dropped some classic X-Men villains via data file names so that will be brought up in the future as teh villainous faction**

**And now to announce that I'm turning this into a shard universe. Which I am dubbing the Neo-Marvel Universe for the only reason of sounding cool, I have two additions projects at this planned and you will see the second one in July so not that long away just a couple of weeks and I hope you enjoy that**

**So until then I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kitty, you get Rogue, Nightcralwer and Colossus" Havok said

"Wait we're running an op, without a full team or Logan?" Psylocke asked

"But why?" Shadowcat asked

"because I don't think we can trust him" Havok said

"What why?" Shadowcat asked

"I don't know, I'm hoping we can trust him" Havok said

"I'll go get them, but if I run into Logan I'm telling him about our mission"

"Alright that's understandable" Havok said

"Now what's the real reason you don't want him along?" Psylocke asked making Havok look at her, but said nothing, both of them unaware that Wolverine was hiding around the corner listening in

* * *

"So what is mission?" Colossus asked

"We're doing recon on a potential Wideawake location" Psylocke said

"What do we think is there?" Nightcrawler asked

"Possibly more data. But we're not sure" Havok said

"Actually, I was looking at the data and discovered something after seeing the location was in the southwest" Shadowcat said

"What is it?" Rogue asked

"It's a detainment site" Shadowcat said

"What do you mean?" Havok asked

"It appears that there are several powerful mutants held there" Shadowcat said

"Any we should get out?" Nightcrawler asked

"Rahne is being held there" Shadowcat said

"Bastards" Havok said "Okay, so we get inside, get more of the data and rescue Rahne, once that's been done we destroy this place" Havok said

"Are you sure about this?" Psylocke asked

"Deadly sure" Havok snarled as he glared at the desert

* * *

"So you don't know where they went?" Logan asked

"No I don't" Magma said

"They took off, I know most of them go off to the mall, but not on a mission" Gambit said

"Can you find out where they went to?" Logan asked

"Maybe" Jubilee said

"I would not want to be in their shoes" Gambit said

"You already know where they are don't you?" Siryn asked

"Sure do" Logan smirked "But none the less we should be ready to bail them out"

"Yes sir" the remaining X-men said

"This si going to be a mess" Logan groaned

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Shadowcat said

"Nightcrawler, you got your image inducer?" Havok asked

"Ja" Nightcrawler said as he passed the watch like device to Nightcrawler before he attached it to Shadowcat's wrist before scanning Rogue and activated it to make Shadowcat look like Rogue before he pulled on a disguise and clamp special restraints on Shadowcat.

"HEY!" Shadowcat said

"Okay Colossus and Nightcrawler on the upper hangar level while we'll be passing Shadowcat off as Rogue and get her into the detention level so she can break them out" Havok said

"And if this doesn't work?" Psylocke asked

"Then we wreck shit up" Havok said pulling on a helmet and firmly grasping Shadowcat's arm and hauled her off, while Psylocke elevated the Velocity where Colossus and Nightcrawler got ready

"Comms are up" Psylocke said

"Roger" the two said teleport onto a ledge. Colossus then ran up to a door and opened it a bit allowing Nightcrawler to port in there and open the door enough to let Colossus in. The two nodded before running deeper into the facility

* * *

"You Commander Moss?" Havok asked

"I am, and you are?" Moss asked, Moss was a 6 foot wall of muscle with a clean shaven head and three claw like scars

"I'm Corsair, A bounty hunter specialising in mutants, and boy do I have a big one for you right here" Havoc said revealing his prey "The mutant dubbed Rogue, she can absorb other mutant powers through skin contact, I figured you could use her find out how to use that for you experiments" he said

"Well she is one of the Xavier kids, who knows maybe we can use her to lure out the others" Moss said

"So how much do I get for her?" Havok asked

"Come with me and we'll get you money" Moss said

"Good" Havok said shoving Rogue forward

* * *

"Have you found it yet?" Colossus asked as Nightcrawler was on a computer

"Its been hidden, maybe even removed from the system, so it is going to take some time" Nightcrawler said

"Okay, but every second we're in this room is another second until we're caught" Colossus said

"Are you think about your sister?" Nightcrawler asked

"Ja" Colossus said as he leant against the door someone teleported in making the two X-Men surprised as it was Kestrel a member of Unit X

"What are you doing here?" Nightcrawler asked teleporting next to Colossus

"Easy, I'm here to give you the rest of the data, Stryker got paranoid and locked it in a hidden file, he was also the only one with the password, but luckily I managed to copy it down and now I'm giving it to you" Kestrel said

"Why are you helping us?" Nightcrawler said

"I'm not, I'm just saving some kids, what they're doing to these mutants, it ain't sitting real well with me. Humans say we're the monsters; but now I've seen worse" Kestrel said

"I will pray for you" Nightcrawler said

"Thanks, if you think it would work for someone like me" Kestrel said teleporting away.

"Okay its copying over" Nightcrawler said

* * *

Shadowcat was nervous as she had been disguised as Rogue and brought to the detention level which were basically small cubes made of steel and Perspex, just enough space for the prisoner to walk about but not much

"Welcome to your new home" the guard said shoving he into a cell and closing the door

"Asshole" she said as the guard left

"So what are you in for?" her neighbour asked

"Infiltration" Shadowcat said

"And how did you do that oh mighty Rogue?" the prisoner said

"I'll show you" Shadowcat phasing through the cuffs and cell before dropping the image

"Shadowcat, wasn't expecting that" the prisoner said

"So who are you?" Shadowcat asked

"Someone special, they call me Paul Hark, but you can call me Red Lotus, and I'm from there" he said

"Where's there?" Shadowcat said

"Genosha" Red Lotus said

"You're kidding, you're telling me the mutant paradise exists?" Shadowcat asked

"Yeah it does" Red Lotus said

"So have you seen a Scottish girl in here?" Shadowcat asked

"no I haven't" Red Lotus said

"Okay, thanks" Shadowcat said phasing out of the box she was contained in and walked around the detention level looking for her friend

* * *

"Mein goodness" Nightcrawler said

"What is it?" Colossus asked

"Sentinel schematics" Nightcrawler said

Quickly download them" Colossus said "Psyulocke we are nearly finished here, any word on Shadowcat?"

"Negative, I'm going to give her five more minutes, Shadowcat do you read?"

"I read you, I've located priority subject X, I'm getting her out" Shadowcat said

"Quickly" Colossus said

* * *

"Hey Moss" Havok said

"What is it Corsair?" the soldier said

"My payment" Havok said

"Why should I pay you, Havok?" Moss said

"What gave it away?" Havok asked before blasting all three of the officers "Double time" he said over the radio

"Copy that" the team said as Havok was erasing the evidence of their trip there from their computer when it was as if Death ran her finger over his back making him freeze and going for the weapon he brought with him "Okay I'm not liking the feeling of that" he said as he looked up and saw a pair of 'eyes' light up "Oh, shit"

"MUTANT GENETIC MATERIAL DETECTED" a voice said

"Oh fuck" Havok said getting out of there

* * *

"Rahne, hey Rahne?" Kitty asked

"Is that you Kitty?" the Scottish X-Men asked as her friend helped her up

"Yeah it is" she said gently "You okay"

"No, No I'm not, they experimented upon" Rahne said

"What for?" Kitty asked

"My mutation, they wanted to find out what my mutation is and what it could do" Rahne said panicked

"Why?" Kitty asked scared

"I don't know, but what I do know is that they have digitized several dozen x-genes" Rahne said

"No" Kitty gasped

"What is it?" Rahne asked

"I think I know what they are up to, come on" Kitty said before walking over to Red Lotus who she broke out

"How can I help?" Red Lotus asked

"we need to get out of here fast!" Shadowcat panicked

"I can do that, hold on" Red Lotus said as he grabbed the two girls and raced off.

* * *

Soon the infiltrators were together

"RUN!" Havok shouted as the jet landed so they could get on

"Why?" Psylocke asked before a giant robot appeared

"THAT'S WHY!" Havok shouted

"What is that thing?" Rogue asked

"A sentinel" Nightcrawler said as they tried to take off.

"Secure Rahne in the medical area" Shadowcat said to Red Lotus

"Who's this guy?" Rogue asked

"A Genoshan" Shadowcat shouted

"Seriously?" Havok said as the jet started to climb into the sky

"MUTANT GENETIC MATERIAL DETECTED" the sentinel said

"Faster, climb faster" Havok said

"I'm already at max" Psylocke said

"Open the rear hatch" Shadowcat said giving Nightcrawler his watch back

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Rogue said

"Just trust me" Shadowcat said

"I can't not at this altitude" Psylocke said

"Understandable" Shadowcat said before she phased out of the jet and down towards the Sentinel

"KITTY!" they shouted

"Going after her" Psylocke said "Hold on" she said putting the jet into a dice

* * *

Shadowcat was heading to the Sentinel who was flying at her

"MUTANT GENETIC MATERIAL DETECTED" it said

"Hello scrap" Shadowcat phasing into its head solidifying before phasing her arms around then phasing into the heart of it, "Ooh the looks super important" she said gleefully using her phasing to run around the machinery disrupting it before she phased into it boot, out to the other one and back outside watching as it started to fall. She smiled and posed as if she was laying on her bed before phasing as it went down, crashing at the bottom of the rock spire that held the based "Damn, I missed" she said shrugging as she continued to fall as the jet was under her phasing one last time straight into the lap of Colossus

"Katya" he said

"Hey honey I'm home" she smirked kissing him

"That was reckless!" Rogue snapped

"But hey it worked, come on let's get home" Shadowcat said

"Sounds good" Psylocke said

"So how is Logan going to react?" Rogue said

"Who's going to him?" Kitty asked

"You already did" Logan said over the radio

"Oh man" Havok said groaned

"We'll discuss things when you get back" Logan said

"Yes sir" the X-men groaned

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here with the next mission to an area in the America Southwest which was inspired by the X-Men Origins game where Wolverine basically did the same thing, plus we have a new X-Men Rahne Sinclair aka Wolfsbane and she gave us some chilling news now Colonel Moss is from the Wolverine and the X-Men cartoon and the idea of Genosha is address here as well which I will do in a future chapter.**

**I'm going to say it here now, but this and Radical Spiderman will have a crossover chapter in the future so look out for that since these fics are in the same universe now**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"How's Rahne?" Wolverine asked walking into the medical lab

"Still weak, their experiments must have taken quite a toll on her body" Rogue said

"Did we at least get some data?" Wolverine asked

"Yeah we did, but how they got it was confusing" Rogue said

"How?" Wolverine asked

"They said that the Unit X member codenamed Kestrel gave it to them" Rogue said

"Kestrel huh, I think I remember him, but vaguely" Wolverine said "But I take it that what Stryker and Trask have been doing hasn't sit well with him"

"No he said it didn't" Rogue said "So what do you think?"

"He might be willing to help us find the others"

"Guys!" Iceman said as he entered the medical room

"What's wrong Ice cube?" Wolverine asked

"We just got a signal from Forge, he's on Muir Island with Dr McTagget but that's the least of our problems" Iceman said

"Why?" Rogue asked

"Because Wideawake's on their way there" Iceman said

"Time to go, Rogue you and Ice Cube stay here with Rahne" Wolverine said

"Yes sir" they said

* * *

"We'll be using the stealth suits for this mission, it is imperative that we don't get caught" Wolverine said walking out in a grey and black version of his costume, most of the students were wearing the basic stealth suit which was black with a dark grey 'X' on the chest.

"What's the mission Wolverine?" Havok asked

"Muir Island's about to be attack by Wideawake's goons and with Moira and Forge there who know what disaster could befall us" Wolverine said

"And we must be careful, according to rumour the UN is putting together their own team of Avengers who would be based in Europe, which means if the rumours are true we could encounter them" Psylocke said

"Understood" Wolverine said

"So what is the plan?" Shadowcat asked

"I'll tell you once we get there" Wolverine said before the rest of the trip was done in silence, after a couple of hours later they got in view of Muir Island. Wolverine then looked up and flicked a switch "Cloak activated, thermal vision activated" he said

"Anything on RADAR?" Psylocke asked

"Not yet, I'm guess we got here first" Wolverine said

"Don't be too sure about that" Gambit said as he pointed to a small troop of Wideawake soldiers were entering the castle. Wolverine nodded and landed the jet behind the castle. The X-Men got out and ran along the shadows

* * *

"Shit they're here already" Forge said as he checking the computer

"What are we going to do Forge?" a woman said in a thick Scottish accent asked

"I don't know Moira, I'm hoping that my message got through" Forge said as he locked the doors and reinforced them with the blast doors. "Hopefully that give use some time"

"Do you know who they sent?" Moira asked

"Just basic soldiers, wait who's that" Forge said

"What do you mean?" Moira asked

"That guy in the silver suit, I don't think he's Wideawake" Forge said

"One of their benefactors?" Moira asked

"I think so" Forge said

"But who is he" Moira said

"I don't know" Forge said

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Shadowcat asked

"I've got some ideas" Gambit said

"Cajun, what you got" Wolverine said

"Nightcrawler, kill the lights" Gambit said

"Okay" Nightcrawler said teleporting away

"What next?" Shadowcat said

"Just wait and see" Gambit said

"Yeah well hurry things up, because those soldier guys have Moira and Forge" Jubilee said

"Be ready to move" Gambit said "Nightcrawler now" he said

* * *

The soldiers were taking Moira and Forge outside

"Once you have been secure you'll be moved to a Wideawake base where you will help wipe those freaks out"

"And what happens when you wipe out all mutants?" Forge asked

"Then humanity will be safe" the soldier said

"Then what?" Forge asked

"We'll maintain this by making sure there will be no more mutants ever" the leader said

"Interesting, then why are you working with them?" Forge asked "Oh is your benefactor using something other than his powers"

"Clever X-Man" the man in the suit said "But too bad you'll be dealt with after we're" he started before the lights went off

"What happened?" the lead soldier said before dark sounding chanting happened

"What is that?" the suit said

"I think it could be Latin" Moira said

"What is it saying?" the suit said looking angry

"I only know it is Latin, not what it says" Moira said

"WHAT WAS THAT!" a soldier said before a whooshing noise was heard before another soldier disappeared

"FORM UP!" the leader said as they circled around their captives when suddenly the chanting stopped. The suit looked nervous as the chanting stopped when a purple light shone brightly, they all turned around and saw a hooded figure with a glowing sword "FIRE!" the commander shouted as his men did what he said, only for the walls to start giving off immense heat

"You are not welcome here" the figure said as they pointed their sword at the soldier "Leave now" it said in a sinister whisper

"AHHH!" the soldiers shouted running ff, the man in the suit just adjusted it and walked over to the figure while creating a whirlwind, making the figure's robe blow off revealing Psylocke

"Busted" Psylocke said

"Betsy?" Moira said

* * *

"So you're here, I'm guessing to rescue your friends" the man in the suit said

"Yeah we are" Wolverine said as he jumped out of the shadows "So what are you doing here Riptide?"

"So you know who I am" Riptide said adjusting his tie

"Yeah I do, you're a member of the Hellfire Club, but I'm not sure how far up you are" Wolverine said "Since last I check the inner circle was destroyed"

"The Hellfire club? They're working with the Hellfires now?" Forge asked

"Why, the Hellfire Club is mostly comprised of the elite and mutants, so there has to be another reason" Moira said

"Like I will divulge any information to you" Riptide said

"Don't worry I will get the information one way or another" Wolverine smirked

"What do you mean?" Moira asked

"Don't worry about it" Wolverine said

* * *

"Fine, but you'll never escape here" Riptide said whipping a whirlwind, sending it at Wolverine

"Look out" Magma said igniting the wind burning it out while Nightcrawler teleported in and kicked Riptide in the face while Havok blasted him back into Cannonball who knocked him into the wall while Shadowcat ran over to Forge and Moira, getting them out of there while Psylocke and Gambit used their powers to hold Riptide back before Wolverine popped his claws and ran at Riptide, slashing at any whirlwinds he tried to form, until Colossus got a hold of him, giving Wolverine the chance to punch the wind user in the face until Riptide formed a whirlwind and shoved it into Colossus face at which point Siryn showed up and screamed at Riptide, but due to the face they were in a hallway the sound reverberated and hit everyone

"SIRYN!" Psylocke said

"Sorry" she said as Jubilee ran up to Riptide.

"Kurt get the lights again" Jubilee said lowering his shades

"What are you? Wolverine asked

"Just do it" Jubilee said as the lights were turned off. Riptide and the X-men weren't sure what was going on so Riptide tried to move forward he smirked when he heard "Watch the birdy!" Jubilee shouted using her powers to blind Riptide "Colossus now!" she shout moving out of the way as Colossus knocked Riptide through the wall

"Strike three he be out" Gambit said

"Now to secure him" Wolverine said

* * *

"Sorry about the mess Moira" Wolverine said

"I'm just glad that you showed up" Moira said

"So what's going to happen now?" Shadowcat asked

"Simple lassie, I'll be heading to Xavier's where it will be safer" Moira said "But I have to go by Edinburgh though"

"Don't worries we'll be back to meet you, and if we aren't Rogue, Iceman and Wolfsbane will be there as well" Wolverine said "How about you Forge?"

"I'm heading back to Xavier's as well since I help this mess in the first place" Forge said "But I guess I'll catch a ride with you"

"Good, glad to have you back" Wolverine said shaking the hand of an old friend

"Good to be back" Forge said

"Well we better head back" Wolverine said "See you there Moira"

"Aye, we will" Moira said hugging Wolverine

* * *

Once the X-Men were in the air they started to head back when an alerted sounded

"We're being locked on to" Psylocke said

"How?" Wolverine asked

"Shit, Sentinel Hawkers, airborne drone like Sentinels, they must have been sent with the army" Forge said

"And we won't be able to shake them" Psylocke said "Unless Nightcrawler teleports us out of here"

"I can't, I haven't teleported anything like this before" Nightcrawler said

"Try Kurt, please" Jubilee said

"Betsy, help him focus" Wolverine said "Forge take over"

"Yes sir" the two mutants said

"Open the back and I'll shoot it down" Havok said

"Don't, we don't know what will happen" Psylocke said

"She's right, so just hold on" Wolverine said as they were dodging gunfire from the Sentinel Hawkers "You designed these things?"

"No, just the MGD, and I had to otherwise they were going to kill their prisoners" Forge said firing countermeasures

"How are we going on that teleport" Wolverine snapped

"We're trying to get a location, as you know Nightcrawler needs to see where he's going, so if I can get Rogue into the hangar then we can teleport there!" Psylocke said "But those things are blocking us somehow" she said glaring at Forge

"Don't look at me" Forge said before an explosion sounded disabling the engines, making them fall into the ocean, Nightcrawler panicked teleported them to a random location.

* * *

The X-Jet appeared in a cloud of blue smoke and started to drop into the ocean before it stopped and levelled out before flying to an island, where it was placed gently on the beach, a beach that could have been seen from the massive palace in the distance

"How nice, they appeared to have popped in for a visit, time to send out the welcome party" the owner said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here adding to the X-Men's rank with Moira MacTaggard their human ally and older member Forge, which if you remember was the objective of the flashback mission, and since they were in a Scottish castle I wanted to do the old haunted castle thing before it was revealed as the X-men and yeah I'm adding the Hellfire Club as one of the bad guys because in the comics one of their members was actually a part of the group who made the Sentinels, yeah work that one out. And now another location I've been planning for is up next so enjoy that when it comes out**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, everyone okay?" Wolverine said making everyone groan as several of them were piled up together

"What hit us?" Gambit said

"I don't know" Havok said

"MY ASS, I Can't feel my ass!" Cannonball said

"That's my ass" Shadowcat said

"And it's very nice" Cannonball said

"Nightcrawler, you okay?" Psylocke said

"Yeah, I'm good, but upside down"

"We're all upside down" Siryn said

"It's just you and Nightcrawler" Havok said

"Everyone outside" Wolverine said as they started to untangle themselves before heading out

* * *

"Okay let's see Gambit, Psylocke, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Colossus, Jubilee, Havok, Siryn, Cannonball, Magma, Forge and myself, we're all here"

"But where is here?" Magma asked

"Paradise" Nightcrawler said

"Looks like Cuba" Wolverine said

"Didn't we do that in the sixties?" Forge asked

"I don't think its Cuba" Cannonball said "Because these girls aren't like any I've seen before" making the rest of the younger X-Men guys look to where Cannonball was and saw several beautiful girls

"Welcome to that age" Forge said

"It's just the same as my previous time, only two of them were together" Wolverine deadpanned before he looked around frowning

"You okay Logan?" Forge asked

"I've been here before, but I can't remember where it is" Wolverine said as his head started to throb, only for his healing factor to calm it down

"Logan?" Shadowcat asked

"I'm fine" Wolverine said

"Tell me are you mutants?" one of the girls asked

"Yeah, we are" Havok said

"Then welcome to Genosha" the girl said

"Whoa" the guys said looking

"Genosa?" Logan say clutching his head

"LOGAN!" Psylocke said

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Logan snarled "Just be careful" he said walking off

"Did you see that?" Shadowcat asked

"Yeah, something's going on and I'm not sure what it is" Psylocke said

"Keep on our toes no?" Gambit asked

"Yeah" Psylocke said

* * *

"So this is Genosha huh, it's beautiful" Havok said

"Sure is" Cannonball said

"Guys, I think something else is going on here" Psylocke said

"Like what?" Gambit asked

"Wolverine, he's been acting funny since we got here" Psylocke said

"Yeah I noticed that as well' Gambit said

"What do you think it could be?" Nightcrawler asked

"Something to do with his past?" Havok asked

"Probably" Psylocke said

"Huh?" Nightcrawler asked

"What is it?" Gambit asked

"Shh, listen" Nightcrawler said as the group heard the sweet sounds of humming floated through the air making the small group stop and looked around to see if they could find the source of it

"I recognise that voice" Havok said running off

"Hey wait up" Nightcrawler said

* * *

"This is beautiful" Shadowcat said

"Yeah it is" a voice said

"Red Lotus" Shadowcat said smiling as she turned around seeing the mutant she helped rescue from the Wideawake base

"So how did you get here Catgirl?" Red Lotus asked

"We crash landed after an emergency teleport" Shadowcat said

"I see, well welcome to Genosha, a home for mutants that is safe for the dangers of the outside world" Red Lotus said

"The way you make it sounds, it's like it's a prison" Shadowcat said

"Only if you choose it to be" Red Lotus said "To someone who has been in prison, this is paradise, there is no one here is looking at you like some freak, like they are going to turn on you at the drop of a hat, like you're basically a monster"

"So is that why you like it here?" Shadowcat asked

"Yeah I do" Red Lotus said

* * *

The group that had been following the familiar song followed it until they came to a clearing where a gazebo had been place, there standing in the gazebo's shade was a young woman with long light green hair wearing a very regal looking outfit

"I knew it" Havok said

"Isn't that Lorna?" Nightcrawler asked

"It can't be, I thought she vanished" Gambit said

"Hold on guys" Havok said

"I'll say hello" Nightcrawler said porting over there

"Kurt!" Havok said trying to grab him, only to see the teleporter behind the girl "This is not good" he said face-palming

"No it is not" Gambit said

"So what should we do?" Psylocke asked

"Just get him back here" Havok said

* * *

"Guten tag Lorna" a voice said making Lorna turn around with a piece of metal floating in the air making Nightcrawler

"Kurt you scared me" Lorna said smiling while hugging her friend

"So this is where you ended up huh?" Nightcralwer asked

"Yeah it is, even thought my sister dragged me here against my well, I'm enjoying it" Lorna smiled

"Oh your sister is here?" Nightcrawler asked

"Yes she is, in fact she's practically leading the island at the moment" Lorna said

"Well, we are in a bit of a pickle" Nightcrawler said embarrassed

"How so?" Lorna asked

"We crashed on the northern beach after we encountered Wideawake" Nightcrawler said

"I'll see what I can do" Lorna said making Nightcralwer smile

* * *

"Do you guys think this is too perfect?" Jubilee asked

"What do you mean" Cannoball said

"Something's not feeling right here" Siryn said

"I agree' Colossus said

"I think it has to do with whatever is wrong with Wolverine" Jubilee said

"Yeah he has been acting weird since we got here" Cannonball said

"Do you think it could do with his memories?" Siryn asked

"Also another thing, I don't think I've seen Colossus be out of his metal skin this long on a mission" Cannoball said

"It's this place, there is a buzz in the air affecting my metal form" Colossus said

"you don't think its him do you?" Jubilee asked

"Nyet, Magneto is a myth; a scary story" Colossus said

"But myth and legends but a grain of truth to them right?" Siryn said

"That's what they say" Cannonball said

* * *

"Great so Lorna's going to try and help us" Havok said

"But remember her sister be on the island" Gambit said twirling the ace of hearts

"What's the problem?" Magma asked

"Her sister doesn't exactly likes us" Havok said

"No I don't" a voice said

"Well, hello Wanda" Havok said as a woman with long brown hair showed up, her outfit was basically a scarlet red corset, a red duster like jacket, black pants and red high heeled boots. Wanda did not enjoy seeing the X-Men on Genosha due to their rocky history

"So this is where the Brotherhood set up shop huh?" Psylocke said drawing her sword

"Like you're one to talk" Wanda said "So why have you come to Genosha?"

"An emergency" Havok said

"So I heard, but you never told me or Lorna what kind of emergency it was" Wanda said

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with the Avengers getting dumped on then us" Gambit said

"While I am here, my people are my concerns; when I am in New York it is then my attention lies with the problems of the Avengers" Wanda said

"I used my teleportation powers without a clear goal and we landed here after we were attacked by a new class of Sentinels over the coast of Scotland" Nightcrawler said

"Sentinels, what are they?" Lorna asked

"Oh bullshit, every mutant have heard of the Sentinels" Havok said

"They are Mutant hunting robots" Psylocke said

"And of course you picked a fight with them" Wanda sneered

"They struck first and kidnapped most of the academy, we were in Scotland to retrieve two of our members" Havok growled

"Enough of this" Wanda said

"Couldn't have agreed more, X-Men get ready for a fight!" Havok ordered

* * *

Wolverine was wondering down a hallway that appeared to be carved out of steel, he's head was still hurt and his healing factor wasn't helping with it. He leant across the walls before he closed his eyes

'Are you sure they won't find me here' a voice said making his eyes spring open

"No" he said before he looked around "You have got to be kidding me" he gasped as he ran down the hallway and looked at a wide opened area, on the walls were four red pieces of metal, each one with a line of silver on them. "I knew it": he said as the four pieces came together and formed a helmet which floated down to a figure sitting in the middle of the room. Wolverien tried to move but it felt like his body was stuck

"So good to see you again...old friend" a voice said

"Magneto!" Wolverine grunted

"Now I wonder what it is you're doing here Wolverine" Magneto said "Especially since you haven't contacted us for years"

"I thought you wanted it that way" Wolverine said

"For any other members of your X-Men yes, but you are one of the founders of Genosha" Magneto said

"What?" Wolverine asked shocked

"You don't remember?" Magneto frowned

"Oh lot of that going around bub" Wolverine said

"I see, a pity then" Magneto said throwing Wolverine down the hall and out a wall which Magneto parted "I must teach you a lesson"

* * *

"GET HER WANDA!" a bystander shouted

"Kick her ass Betsy" Havok shouted

"Show this X-man what it is to be Genoshan" another bystander said

"We're X-men, we don't back down to any one" Gambit cheered

"What is going on?" Colossus asked

"Psylocke is taking on the Scarlet Witch" Nightcrawler said as the two girls circled each other

"Oh dear" Colossus said rubbing his forehead as the two ran at each other and started to fight hand to hand with fists and kick flying. Scarlet Witch ducked under a swing and then popped up and started to punch Psylocke in the side, only for the X-Man to hook her foot behind Scarlet Witch's leg and pulled making Scarlet Witch stumble allowing Psylocke enough time to slap Scarlet Witch's face

"Huh?" Scarlet Witch said slapping Psylocke back. Growling the X-man drew he sword and flourished it before pointing it at Scarlet witch, making the Genoshan gulp

"Time to lose" Psylocke said as she was about to swing when something impacted the ground

"What was that?"Havok asked

* * *

"Oh, that is going to hurt in the morning" Wolverine said as he pulled his shoulder back into position and shook his head

"LOGAN!" Shadowcat shouted before a bolt of scarlet light flew at him

"What are **you **doing here?" Wanda asked

"Don't worry Wanda, I will deal with him" Magneto said

"My word" Nightcrawler gasped

"He's real!" Shadowcat whimpered

"Get behind us" Havoks shout as Colossus, Gambit, Cannonball, Magma and Psylocke as stood up front with their attacks at the ready

"X-Men stand down!" Wolverine said standing up "Tell me something Magneto; what do you mean I help found Genosha?"

"You really don't remember?" Magneto asked. "Very well, back during the second world war the allied forces attacked an internment camp run by HYDRA that specialised in mutant experimentation. After that the group of allied forces got the mutants out of there and one of them joined them. Once in an allied nation the two mutants were joined by a professor who was an expert in psychology and genetic mutations" Magneto said

"I'm guess it was Xavier" Logan said

"It was, anyway the three of us found this location and together we started the basic colony that would spread to become Genosha" Magneto said "But why can't you remember that?"

"Don't worry it's not just that, I can't remember anything before the year 1974" Wolverine said

"That is troubling" Magneto said "Have you had a telepath try and unlock them?"

"Xavier's tried by they're totally gone" Wolverine said

"I see" Magneto said "Then what is your next move?"

"Head back to the institute and get after the rat bastards call Wideawake" Wolverine said

"Wideawake huh" Magneto said

"Yeah" Wolverine said

"Very well, Wanda tell Clarice, I have a job for her" Magneto said

"Yes father" Wanda bowed

* * *

"There your jet is ready to go" Magneto said as they had gathered by the X-Jet

"Thank you" Wolverine said "And Clarice will open a portal leading to New York, but in return I need a favour" he said

"What?" Wolverine asked

"I'm needed at Avengers HQ, so I would appreciate a lift" Wanda said

"And We'll be happy to give you a lift" Nightcrawler said

"KURT!" Shadowcat said

"I agree with the elf, hop in" Wolverine said

"Very well, love you daddy" Wanda said

"I love you too" Magneto said. Ten minutes the X-Jet had entered a portal back to New York and once it was closed Magneto walked back to his citadel with Lorna following him close by, which was a good thing since Magneto stumbled

"They're still failing aren't they?" Lorna asked as she placed Magneto's helmet back into its alcoves while Magneto slumped in his chair

"Yes they are, which is why I am nothing more the a mythical mutant figure instead of a frontline fighter" he said "And I wonder that the same thing will happen with Charles" he said before he adjusted his chair so he had his feet up and quickly fell asleep. Lorna sighed sadly before covering him up with a blanket and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep tight father" Lorna said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here welcoming you to Genosha and showing off a few more characters such as the Avenger Scarlet Witch, the X-Man Lorna/Polaris and Big Bad Magneto, who while I've been playing him off as a powerful mutant is actuallyt quite frail and just stayed on Genosha while Wanda ran it while she was here, and the fact that Wolverine actually helped found Genosha back in WW2, and yeah the team was the Howling Commandos **

**Now out of the fic can I say I am HYPED for what is next for the MCU movies including the surprise news of Thor 4! featuring the Mighty Thor that is going to be awesome and a new Blade movie as well, man talk about a surprise and the Disney+ shows whcih I hope will be able to watch one day**

**anyway enough geeking out and until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a Sunday morning and Logan was sitting back enjoying a cup of coffee when the door to the diner he was in opened signalling someone had just walked in

"So what did you drag me in here for Logan?" a voice asked

"Just wanted to talk Fury" Logan said sipping his coffee as Nick Fury sat down glaring at the mutant

"About what?" Fury asked as a waitress came over with some food

"Here you go on plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, toast and two cookies" the waitress said making Fury look at Wolverine

"You didn't think I wouldn't know this is a secret SHIELD Outpost?" Wolverine said

"What do you want?" Fury asked biting into a cookie

"I want to know if SHIELD has anything to do with Wideawake" Logan said becoming serious

"Excuse me?" Fury said "Wideawake, you are shitting me right?"

"No I'm not. It's been reactivated" Logan growled

"Do you know who by?" Fury asked

"Trask, Stryker and some other silent partners" Logan said

"Anyone in particular?" Fury asked

"Chief suspects are the Hellfire Club" Logan said

"Shaw's group?" Fury asked

"Shaw; who's Shaw?" Logan asked

"Someone's we don't know much about, only he's a mutant and runs the Hellfire Club's inner order" Fury said "So I can't help you there"

"But I know someone who can help me there" Logan said

"Stryker is also going to be a problem, since he's a colonel I can't exactly do anything about him without just cause" Fury said

"don't worry about him" Logan said "I've got something in mind for him"

"And that is what I'm worried about" Fury said

* * *

"You okay Rogue?" Gambit asked as the pair leant on the balcony

"I'm just thinking about something" Rogue said

"Dollar for your thoughts?" Gambit asked

"It's my mah, I didn't see her in Genosha" Rogue said

"I didn't think you would, no one has seen her for years" Gambit said

"I was hoping to tell Kurt as well" Rogue said

"You know, but he don't. Seems not to be the right thing keeping to one's self" Gambit said

"I'll tell him in time" Rogue said saddened.

* * *

"So where is she?" Logan said looking around town for someone while sitting in his truck chewing on some of the toughest jerky he could find since he was out of cigars, he then looked around and sighed

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Psylocke said getting in the truck with some groceries, "So where did you go?"

"I was getting some information" Logan said

"And did you?" Psylocke munching on

"Not much, just a name" Logan said

"Who?" Psylocke said

"Sebastian Shaw" Logan said

"I think I've stumbled across that name before in the archives of the X-Mansion" Betsy said

"Yeah I'm guessing Chuck had a run in with him" Logan said

"And with Forge and Moira at the mansion we can get more systems up online to make things easier to find the others with, but there is one thing that we can't use no matter what was do" Psylcoke said

"Cerebro" Logan said

"yeah I may have telepathy, but I can't use it meaning we have to find a friendly telepath to help us" Psylocke said

"And we have one" Logan said

"Who?" Psylocke asked before she saw who Logan was talking about "No, no way"

"Yes way" Logan smirked

"Seriously?" Psylocke asked

"You know it" Logan smirked

"So how are you going to do it?" Psylock asked

"Just watch me" Logan smirked viciously

* * *

Emma Frost was walking into her lavish apartment with Mozart starting to play while she pour a glass of white wine before heading out of the kitchen area and started to remove her out layers of clothing revealing she was wearing a set of expensive looking white lingerie which was basically a set of sheer stockings, a corset and a pair of risqué panties. She paused for a second and turned around turning her body from flesh and blood into diamond, holding her hand out to block a set of three adamantium claws

"Logan" Emma sighed as she returned to normal while Logan put his claws away "What do you want?"

"You still with the Hellfires?" Logan asked

"Of course I am, you know Cyclops sent me back in undercover to try and get some ideas as to what their plans are, especially concerning the Phoenix Force" Emma said taking a hearty sip from her wine. "Now why are you here?"

"I'm bringing you back in" Logan stated

"That's not your call, since I understand you've left the X-Men awhile ago" Emma said

"Yeah, well circumstances have changed things" Logan said

"And that is?" Emma asked

"A certain project from years have been re-activated. And they captured majority of the X-Men including the professor; I was brought in to lead those they failed to take . They came to me to lead them" Logan said

"And you need me why?" Emma asked

"Because I want to use Cerebro to find the Professor" Logan said

"None of the members of your team can do it?" Emma asked

"No, they're only students and the telepathic student can't use Cerebro yet" Logan explained

"I see, so what have you been teaching them?" Emma asked leaning on a piano

"Not much, since I'm not a teacher anymore; which where I hope you and can join

"Very well then" Emma said

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?" Kitty snapped as she and the others stood before Logan and Emma

"Looks like it" Gambit said

"Gave us one good reason she should be able to stay here" Rahne growled

"Simple, she can use Cerebro to find out where Wideawake is holding everyone"

"But she's a part of the Hellfire Club!" Kitty shouted

"And they are not our friends" Rogeu said

"I understand that you don't exactly accept my past" Emma said

"No shit" Iceman snapped

"But there was a reason I went back to the Hellfire Club recently" Emma said

"And that is?" Jubilee asked

"I was place on an undercover mission by Cyclops, he knew something was brewing in the shadows thanks to the Hellfire club, but he didn't know what; so he sent me in there to get the plans and report back to him, but I never expected them to actually reactivate Project Wideawake" Emma said

"You know who are behind it?" Logan said

"Yeah, Trask Industries, Shaw's company and the guys behind Weapon X, but I'm not sure how they all met or why they reactivated" Emma said

"Shaw's company, as in Sebastian Shaw?" Colossus asked

"You've heard on him?" Logan said

"Like I said earlier, there's an entry on him in the library. And I think I know why" Psylocke said

"Why?" Logan asked sternly

"He's an industrialist who is in the field of technology; not only that but he's a mutant as well" Psylocke said

"But that would make no sense! Why would he want to destroy us" Iceman said

"I think that he's playing a long game and that he's also being played by Weapon X" Logan said

* * *

"Okay time for me to get to work" Emma said sitting down in front of Cerebro and placed the helmet on only to be stopped by Logan

"You better find them" Logan said "or else"

"Because if I don't what will happen?" Emma asked

"You don't want to know" Logan said

"Very well, now just sit back and relax and watch me do my work" Emma said as she closed her eyes and started to use her powers activating the massive machine making the world show up in black and white before it switched to being black and red. She was tracking all of the mutants, she was struggling at some points to find a particular group of mutants

"Did you find them?" Logana sked

"Yes and no, I have a vague area where they would be, but sadly they are being blocked by something" Emma frowned

"Try Shaw, I'm guessing he would know where they are" Logan said

"I've tried Shaw, and I doubt I'll get results with Trask and Stryker" Emma said powering down the machine "But I can tell you, that there is something happening in our homeland"

"You homeland, I'm Canadian, remember?" Logan asked

"Ah yes, but I also sense a hint of Australian blood in you, maybe a grandparent or something" Emma smirked before walking out

"Can you use it" Logan said pointing at Cerebro

"Of course I can" Emma said

"On me?" he asked looking over his shoulder

"What?" Emma asked

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here with the next chapter kicking things off by having Logan talking with Fury making the SHIELD leader exactly like he is in the MCU by showing up in this fic after his cameos in Radical Spiderman, I was actually going to have him make a reference to Spiderman but didn't add since I'm not going to link those two up just yet, consider Spiderman has three times the chapter, Not to mention I'm adding Emma Frost to the team so they can actually use Cerebro and find the others. But I'm not going to give them an easier time finding them**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

"Come again?" Emma asked

"Use Cerebro on me, see if you can unlock anything from my past using this" Logan said

"It doesn't work that way, and we both know it, besides I already tried that and it didn't work" Emma sighed

"Just anything would be good" Logan said

"Okay, just try and relax" Emma said as she placed her hands on Logan's head and focused on something, anything but all she saw was a flash of a red haired Maiden who was sitting next to a river with the sounds of a mine in the background and an old style house, the maiden looked over at where Emma was 'standing' before the vision ended "I'm sorry, that is all I could get" she said

"No, it's okay" Logan said

"Who was that?" Emma asked

"Rose" was all Logan said

'Rose, she looked a lot like...Jean, could Logan's infatuation with Ms Grey be because of that?' Emma pondered as she watched Logan walk off

* * *

"All I'm saying is that we should do this sooner rather then later" Gambit said

"Remy, you are talking about destroying a building" Havok snapped

"Which is the base of operations for the Hellfire Club who via Shaw's company is funding the potential genocide of Muntantkind!" Gambit snapped

"And if we do destroy them, then that will guarantee our destruction" Havok said

"So if we do something we die, if we sit back and die, either way we're screwed. But if we take the fight to them we can stand a better chance" Gambit said

"He's not wrong" Rogue said

"But if we screw up then things will be worse than they are now" Havok said

"Look around, how can it get any worse?" Shadowcat asked, unaware that Forge was hearing them before we walked down into the sub-basement

* * *

"They're arguing" Forge said as Logan entered the room

"About?" Logan asked

"Whether or not they should take the fight to the Hellfire Club or not" Forge stated

"Yeah, I've considered that myself" Logan sighed before sitting down

"How the head?" Forge inquired

"Not too bad, I saw her again when Emma tried earlier" Logan said

"Rose huh, do you know anything more about her?" Forge asked

"No, but I think she might be related to Jean somehow" Logan said

"Okay, I'm sure you'll want more of a deep dive into things. So let's go and this time be careful okay?" Forge said as Logan laid down on a bed as a machine was pulled near him

"The worse thing about this is that I actually feel the pain" Logan groaned

"Sorry about that" Forge said

"Don't worry about it, it helps" Logan said

"Do you want to tell the kids?" Forge asked

"No, I don't want them to worry" Logan said as he exhaled "Do it" he nodded before Forge powered up the machine

"Remember to focus on the actual memory" Forge said

"You got it" Logan said closing his eyes

* * *

"James, James" a kind and sweet voice said as Logan opened his eyes

"About time" a jovial baritone voice said as Logan looked around

"Sorry about that Jacob" Logan said standing up

"I was worried you would sleep into the next century" Jacob laughed

"So what is the next job sir?" Rose asked

"Nothing more for the night, we've gotten everything already done" Jacob said before he got a frown on his face

"What is it?" Logan asked

"Nothing, just a stranger looking lost" Jacob said as he walked away with the two young adults following him.

* * *

"So this is it huh?" Iceman asked

"Yeah, but I'm not too sure what they actually are hiding inside" Havok said

"Let old Remy get us in" Gambit said

"That might not be a good idea" Cannonball said

"We should wait for back up" Colossus said

"Where from big guy, we're it" Iceman said

"I know, but something just didn't feel right" Nightcrawler said

"Any reason we're not bringing the girls in?" Cannonball asked

"we don't know what's actually in there, so better to have some of in there while the others are waiting" Havok said

"Not only that but I didn't see Logan anyway in the mansion" Gambit said

"Last I saw he was with Emma" Iceman said

"What would he be doing with her?" Havok asked

* * *

Back in his memories Logan smelt something that wasn't there before, he roused himself from sleep and exited his cabin to see that cabins where Jacob's other workers lived were a blazed and they were scrambling to try and extinguishing the fires, but Logan heard something that wasn't burning wood, people shouting or dogs barking, this was the sound of meat being ripped apart. Grabbing a rifle Logan moved to where he had heard the sounds that didn't fit in with the rest of the others. Once he got there he saw a man in a fur coat with long mangy hair, long fingernails that looked like claws and a sickly appearance to his skin

"Hey Jimmy" the man said

"Victor" Logan snarled

"You're looking good" Victor said as he finished the meat he was eating before standing up and wiping his hands

"What do you want?" Logan asked

"The same things as usual" Victor said "After all, I did you a favour killing that mutt of a brother of yours"

"So you were the one to kill Dog" Logan said

"Yep, made short work of him for you and your parents" Victor laughed "Then I had to put down Thomas Logan" Victor then added

"Why?" Logan asked

"He was caught with the missus of the household and so I got him severely drunk and then sliced him ear to ear and then ripped his heart out and feed it to his dogs having him watch as those precious dogs of his ate what he needed to live" Victor cruelly smirked

"You're a monster" Logan growled

"No, I'm just trying to survive" Victor said

"James, James!" Rose cried out

"No" Logan said

"Is that little Rosie, I'm going to have some fun with her" Victor said smirking as Logan snarled

* * *

"I was not expecting this" Gambit said as the guys walked into the Hellfire Club and saw it was decorated as an old Victorian style Gentlemen club, not only did it contain many famous people from actors to politicians, but it also had women of various ages dressed in various types of skimpy outfits

"Neither was I" Havok said

"Oh shit, guys look" Iceman said pointing over to the right

"Is that?" Cannonball asked

"Yeah, Sentator Robert Kelly sitting with Sabertooth" Havok said

"So they are in this together" Gambit said

"And here comes Sebastian Shaw" Colossus said frowning

"Hello boys, would you like some company; I'm sure we have something to suit your tastes" a woman said walking up to them with several younger women around their age ranges

"We're good" Havok said "Just having a guys night out"

"Then I insist you have some fun, ladies" she said as the girls started to pair off with each of the X-Men guys. The older woman then went over to Shaw

"That will distract those X-Brats for a bit longer" the woman said

"Excellent Sage" Shaw said

"So do those brats even know we've got some of their friends here?" Sabertooth asked

"You do?" Kelly asked as he seemed unnerved for some reason

"We do " Shaw said "Plus the daughter of their leader Cyclops"

"Really, how interesting" Sabertooth said sipping the glass of whiskey in his hand then looking at the amber liquid before he flashback to an important event

"James!" Rose shouted as she came upon the scene between the two

* * *

"STAY BACK!" Logan roared before Victor moved in and attempted to impale Logan on his claws, only for Logan to shift to the side and punch Victor in the side just before unleashing his own claws into the wild man's side, savagely growling Victor stabbed Logan in the shoulder forcing him let out a roar of pain, distracting him allowing Victor to remove Logan's claws from his side and then charge at Rose, only he didn't get far as Logan shoved his claws into Victor's ankle, making Victor roar out in pain before kicking Logan in the face and making sure he was far away enough not to stop him, once that happened Victor charged full speed at Rose

"NO!" she screamed

"ROSE!" Logan cried out as he watched as Victor drove his claws into her abdomen and lifted her up by them laugh grinning like a madman

"Aw what's the matter huh?" Victor asked as Rose struggled to breath "Can't breathe?" he asked before throwing her to the side

"VICTOR!" Logan roared as he jumped to his feet and raced over to Victor and stabbed him in the chest before breaking the claws off on the right hand and then stabbed with the broken claws in the eyes before removing his left hand performing an uppercut

"I'll see you runt" Victor said before he punched Logan into the ground and out cold,

* * *

"VICTOR!" Logan roared after he woke up

"Easy, easy Logan" Forge said

"Forge, I'm back then" Logan said resting

'James' Rose's voice sounded in the back of his mind

"You alright?" Forge said

"Yeah, I am" Logan said

"Good, because you're needed with the guys" Forge said

"And where are they?" Logan asked

"The Hellfire club" Forge said

"WHAT!" Logan snapped

* * *

"winner, winner chicken dinner" the dealer said as Gambit smiled before he was handed his winning, the girl he was with kissed hsi cheek

"Having fun?" Havok asked

"Sure am" Gambit said before he saw something that shocked him

"What is it?" Havok asked before he turned the other way "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Gambit asked

"Anyway what did you see?" Havok asked

"Illy" Gambit said

"Illyana, Gambit you rescue her while I check out what that sound was' Havok said

"Good idea" Gambit said

* * *

Logan had reached the club and decided to use the side entrance, which was easy once he knocked out the guard and cut the lock on the door giving him access. Soon he was inside and since he was dressed like someone out of the old west it made it easier once he pulled out a cigar and lit it. He knew he'd have to be careful, his heightened senses gave him an edge over his foes. He could track each and every one of the X-Men in there, he also saw Kelly, Shaw and Sabertooth. He looked around and saw Gambit was walking over to a girl in a skimpy purple costume, but he also saw someone in the shadows carrying a pair of knives. He knew who it was just from the knives that were being used.

'So two X-men" he smirked before seeing Havok dart down a hallway "And where are you going Havok?" he asked before he flagged down a waitress and grabbed a glass off of it. He continued to watch 'we have to move soon

* * *

Down in the lower levels of the club Havok was following what he was hearing, he was also thinning the herd by knocking out the guards with his concussive blasts. Soon he was at the source of the sound and it made his blood freeze, for there before him was a stone carving of the Phoenix Force and below it in a cradle surrounded by torches was something that made his blood boil. A baby girl dressed in a red onesie crying; plus it wasn't just any other baby, for it was his niece.

"Rachel! Hey sweetie don't worry Uncle Alex is here, I've got you" Alex said picking the baby up and rocked her softly "Don't worry we'll get you home soon okay" he said softly smiling before he walked out of the chamber, unaware of the glowing eyes behind him

"mutant DNA detected" a voice said

"Aw shit" Havok snarled as he fired a blast at it

* * *

"And that gentlemen is the end of our business for today" Kelly said

"Indeed senator" Shaw said

"About time" Sabertooth said standing up before something sharp impacted his chest and was pinned to the table "Ah Wolverine, I was wondering when you would get here" he darkly chuckled

"That depends, was it before or after you gutted Rose" Logan snarled

"You remember?" Sabertooth asked before he went to swipe at Wolverine, who jumped back and stabbed him in the foot before smashing his head into Sabertooth's nose. Stumbling back the wild mutant clasped his nose and snarled "Well Jimmy time to tango"

"Ariba" Wolverine snarled before the two charged art each other just before floor exploded

"That was English Oak" Shaw snapped before Havok appeared clutching a baby

"Alex?" Loagn asked

* * *

"What happened?" a girl asked before Gambit placed his hand around her waist "Gambit?"

"Yeah it's me, come on we don't have any time to waste" Gambit said before the floor exploded "What the heck?"

"MUTANT DNA DETECTED!" an eight foot grey and purple robot said

"That's a sentinel, why would they have a sentinel here?" the girl asked

"I have some idea" Gambit said before drawing his quarterstaff and cards

"What am I wearing?" the girl asked seeing she was in a vibrant violet corset, panties and black stockings. She looked embarrassed before summoned a portal, stepped into it and stepped out wearing a basic X-Uniform "There" she said as her right arm was covered in armour and she was holding a long sword and flourished it "so how do we take that thing down?"

"I'm not sure" Gambit said charging his cards up and throwing them

* * *

"Alex!" Cannonball said as he, Nightcralwer and Colossus ran over to him

"You okay?" Nightcrawler asked

"Yeah, this thing was in the basement, and I'm guessing Shaw put it there to guard this little one" he said scowling

"Rachel!" the other guys shouted

"What is she doing here?" Iceman asked

"Something related to **that**" Havok said before blasting the Sentinel

"This one doesn't look as advanced as the ones that attack Muir Island" Nightcrawler said

"Those were a special type, anyway Nightcrawler, get Rachel out of here" Alex said

"Okay" Nightcrawler said grabbing Havok's shoulders before teleporting them out of the building while Colossus and Cannonball charged at the Sentinel

* * *

"Why do you have a Sentinel here?" Sabertooth asked

"It was protecting something valuable" Shaw said

"What?" Kelly asked

"That is none of your business" Shaw said

"Either way something pissed that off and now we're all in trouble" Sabertooth said watching as Colossus crashed into it while Gambit threw some more cards at the head of the Sentinel"

"I agree" Kelly said

"I don't think so" Sabertooth said before he roared in pain again as Wolverine impaled Sabertooth in the back. Snarling he jumped onto his back trying to crush Wolverine, who kicked off of him before Sabertooth landed

"You missed" Wolverine smirked before he dodged out of the way when the machine gun on the Sentinel started up and fired on the small group. Growling Wolverine ran in and up the arm of the Sentinel and stabbed his claws in the spinning barrels cutting them off before slicing a cable at the back of the neck.

"Impressive" Shaw said

"You haven't seen anything yet" Wolverine said as he was about to charge Shaw when someone teleported in and grabbed Shaw and Kelly before teleporting out. Wolverine growled before he put his claws away and walked outside

* * *

Gambit and Illyana attacked the Sentinel again only to knocked away by it, Gambit wiped his mouth and helped Illyana up when they heard a war cry and someone wearing a black and silver uniform with a red headband on with two knives in their hands

"Warpath, where have you been?" Gambit asked

"Long enough" he said twirling his knives. Gambit felt something hit his foot and picked it up

"Wicked waste" he said using his powers on it and lobbing it at the Sentinel, suddenly they heard Wolverine whistle and indicate outside.

"You heard him" Gambit said as the trio bolted outside. Gambit stopping to charge a deck of cards and throw it above the Sentinel "Enjoy some 52 pickup" he said before running out of there

* * *

"Everyone okay?" Wolverien asked

"Yeah we are" Colossus said

"I am now, thank you" Illyana said as she stood next to Piotr feeling safe

"I'm pretty sure I saw Sage in there" Cannonball said

"Yeah I did as well" Iceman said frowning

"So the Hellfires have some more of our friends as well huh?" Havok asked as Rachel started to shift "Hey"

"Is that Rachel?" Wolverine said

"Yeah, they were holding her down there" Havok said

"Well, at least the building" Gambit started before blowing up, the X-Men flinched and looked back

"That was the most explosive card game I have seen" Warpath said

"Merdé, LEG IT!" Gambit shouted

"What the heck did you do Cajun?" Wolverine asked

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, so was an interesting chapter to write since I was trying to tie it into some random comment in Chapter 20 or 21 of Radical Spiderman about a building exploding as well as doing a glimpse of Logan's memories, showing how he knew Sabertooth in the past as well as a hint at the Hellfire Club's plan**

**Now the next chapter will be a two parter spread over two fics, Part 1 in this one and the second part in Radical Spiderman and it will be a Gambit focused chapter, so it will take awhile to update Radical Spiderman, but either way it will be fun to write**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

"Isn't this a bit much?" Emma asked as she watched the X-Students run a Danger Room drill

"No, Cyclops put them through harder levels" Logan said

"It's like a video game, only instead of a controller and screen it uses interactive holographs, it is also a place where they can practice their powers safely" Forge said

"Interesting" Emma said

"Alright, prepare to shift to CTF" Logan said

"You got it" Forge said as he turned on the mic, "We're switching training styles now"

* * *

"I wonder what we're doing now?" Rogue asked

"Probably something tedious" Shadowcat said

"We're going to be doing CTF" Forge said

"CTF?" Warpath asked

"Capture the Flag" Iceman said

"I'm game" Gambit said

"Alright, I'll be deciding the teams, on blue we have Colossus, Havok, Gambit, Warpath, Nightcrawler, Cannonball and Iceman, red team will be Rogue, Shadowcat, Jubilee, Psylocke, Magma, Wolfsbane, Siryn and Magick" Forge said

"We're outnumbered guys" Havok said

"Again" Iceman said

"Come on let's get this over with" Gambit said. Soon the exercise started with Nightcrawler teleporting over to the girl's flag and grabbing it onto to have Psylocke attack him and Magic use one of her stepping disk to send him back.

"My turn" Siryn said taking to the sky and flying over, she landed but Warpath intercepted her, she smiled and jumped back just in time for Rogue to absorb a bit of his strength and send him into Colossus and Iceman. Rogue then grabbed the flag and headed back, only for Nightcrawler top teleport in grab the flag and return it before he tried to get the red flag, only for Shadowcat to show up and grab his tail giving Wolfsbane enough time to get in and grab it, only to be picked up and flown into the roof by Cannonball

"Foul" Forge said

"WHAT!" Cannonball said before Magma surfed up to him and caught Wolfsbane before placing her back on the ground and skated over to the flag, only to be frozen by Iceman who skated by on his ice oath

"HEY!" Magma said before she saw Gambit grab their flags, so she flung some lava at the Cajun who ducked it and ran over to his team's flag scoring the point

"Shit" Siryn shouted

* * *

An hour later the game had been completed and the guys had barely won

"Good job guys" Forge said "Now I think that's enough training for one day" he said as the teens slumped to the ground

"That was tough" Shadowcat said

"No kidding" Wolfsbane said as she pulled out a charred card and handed it back to Gambit who nodded and placed it in his pocket smiling

"Anyway you guys have deserved the rest of the day off, and that includes no more lessons" Emma said

"ALRIGHT!" the younger X-Men said before they filed to change out of their uniform

"I 'm going to get a drink, anybody coming?" Gambit asked, to which they all said no, causing Gambit to go alone.

* * *

"You here on your own again?" a woman with sky blue skin said

"Yep I am" Gambit said "Virgin Pina Colada" he said as he looked around at the bar he frequented; it was a special bar that caters only to mutants meaning it was a safe place from the rest of the world especially now with the Sentinel, he looked around and saw several of the regulars hanging around including Cowgirl Outlaw, Mysterious Vanisher, overly lucky Domino and grizzled Grizzly. Gambit felt at ease here and enjoyed the atmosphere, but he got nervous when that atmosphere disappeared

"What are you doing here?" Outlaw asked pulling out an old fashioned revolver and aiming it at the man who just walked in "Deadpool"

'Deadpool, what the heck is he doing here?' Gambit asked slipping a hand into his coat to get some cards out

"I am the owner of this place duh!" Deadpool said

'This is Deadpool's bar?' Gambit asked

"Yah, but you sided with Wideawake" Outlaw said cocking her gun

"Yeah so?" Deadpool asked

"Why, Wade" the blue skinned woman said

"Vanessa...I needed the money to keep this place open and that it would continue to be a safe haven for mutants" Deadpool said

"How much?" Vanessa asked saddened

"A hundred" Deadpool said

"You sold us out for a hundred thousand dollars? You're a bastard you know that, a complete and total rat bastard" Outlaw said as she put her guns away and returned to her drink.

"Wade, I think it was better that you don't return until things have cooled off" Vanessa said

"I understand" Deadpool said leaving the bar.

'He can be brought' Gambit smirked behind his drink 'The question is, where is do I find that amount of cash?' he questioned before he realised something, New York had a number of underground casinos which wouldn't announced they were stolen from, especially by a Mutant; he had a goal set and now he needed to pick which ones he would target first.

* * *

The first choice was down in Chinatown. The smells from the street vendors made the stomach of the Cajun thief tremble in hopes of savouring it, the sizzle of the oil from various stalls frying battered meats and the smells of the different spices almost distracted him from his goal, but he was distracted when he noticed a group of triad members guarding a door, so he pulled on a Madri Gras mask and a black duster before drawing a pair of Escrima stick walking over and knocking the guards out before opening the door and walking in. Once inside he scoped out where the vault was being hidden and walked over to it stealthy avoid the Triad members, upon reaching the save he cracked it fairly quickly and withdrawal 10,000 dollars before locking again and walking over to a guard he snuck by and knocked him out and took the gun hidden in the guard's jacket and disassembled it before more guards came over and saw Gambit,

"Who are you?"

"I'm The Ace of Spades" Gambit said drawing an Ace of Spades card and charged it before throwing it at the guards making a massive smoke cloud allowing him to escape. The guards recovered and checked the safe noticing some money was missing making them curse in Mandarin. Behind them the owner did not look happy about this

* * *

"Someone robbed an illegal gambling den in Chinatown" Kitty said checking the internet news the next morning "Patrons heard the thief call himself 'The Ace of Spades'" She said looking at Remy

"Something you want to say Cajun?" Bobby asked

"I'm working on something, beside that casino was owned by a Triad who abused Mutants" Remy said

"So noble" Kitty said

"So what is it you are working on?" Alex asked

"Just a little secret" Remy said

"So where are you going to strike next, Ace of Spades?" Rogue asked

"Somewhere that I won't be expected" Remy said

"While I was on the run I heard of such a place, a massive hidden gambling den ran by someone who called himself Fancy Dan" Warpath said

"Don't get any ideas" Rogue said

"Too late" Remy said

* * *

"So Remy's going back to the way of the Thieves' Guild" Logan said as he, Moira, Emma and Forge were gathered

"Remy was a member of the Thieves' Guild?" Emma asked

"Yeah, he's father was a member of the New Orleans branch" Logan said lighting a cigar

"But what would he be after?" Moira asked making the adults curious before Logan's attention latched onto something

"Shit" Logan said

"What?" Forge asked concerned

"There is something you should know about Team X" Logan said

"and that is?" Emma asked

"One of their members is a mercenary" Logan said

"What?" the other three said

"Which one?" Forge asked

"Deadpool" Logan said "he joined up to seek adventure and capital gain"

"You remember joining Team X?" Emma asked

"Yeah, but some a still locked, but the more recent ones are coming back" Logan said

"So Remy's trying to get more money then what Weapon X did and have him join us?" Moira asked

"Yeah, and I think I know why" Logan said walking out of the room

"Where are you going?" Emma asked

"For a drink" Logan said

* * *

"Howdy folks" Fancy Dan said as he walked into his gambling den ignoring Gambit standing in the corner. The thief noticed that he had two other goons with him, but regardless Gambit would beat this guys stupid and then take the money "Ah Mr Arcade" Fancy Dan said shaking the hand of a creepy looking red haired man

'This bastard knows Arcade, then I have to act now before he does any damage to the world' Gambit thought

"It's a pleasure as always" Arcade said bowing and smiling

"So what are you here for?" Fancy Dan asked

"Oh just a little of this, and a little of that; and I have a ton of cash" Arcade said patting a briefcase "Considering I have a joint venture with Wideawake" Arcade said shocking Gambit unaware as a bulk of a man grabbed him and threw him at the floor in front of Arcade and Fancy Dan

"Merde" Gambit said

"Well, well, well a rat I see" Arcade said as he pulled out a knife

"Ox, crush him" Fancy Dan said

"No wait, I recognise him, he's an X-Man; Wideawake would pay a pretty penny for him" Arcade said

"Okay then" Fancy Dan said clicking his fingers as Ox went and picked up Gambit and were about to knock him out when Ox ate floor and the other two villains were floored as well when someone in a red and black outfit landed in front of him

"About time I found you guys, so what's up; you playing 52 pick up?" the new guy asked before he turned to Gambit who was charging up some cards, the figure then pointed at him with his two outer figures

"Who are you?" they asked each other before they were forced back to back and facing down the four villains.

"Well this is going to be fun" Gambit said

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN... THE RADICAL SPIDER CHAPTER 24**

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz starting the crossover event by showing what Gambit was doing to join up with Spiderman, now I had difficulty choosing the villain for this event, going from it being Kingpin to Hammerhead before settling on The Enforcers and Arcade, why Arcade well he's had encounters with both Spiderman and The X-men so that's why and the reason he was brought into contact with the villains is due to trying to get funds to hire Deadpool to join the X-Men with cameos from Outlaw and Vanessa, Weasel was going to be in there as well but I forgot to write him in**

**So until next I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Chapter 10

Wolverine was standing around the ready room smoking a cigar as he reflected back on what happened with Gambit's little heists and how they got the attention of Arcade and they could now call upon Deadpool as an ally thanks to SHIELD footing the bill for his fees, which was exactly doubled what Stryker was paying him, plus the patrons of his bar seemed to like this arrangement more than they did with Stryker, but something just didn't feel right to him, which is why he was smoking

"Activate Cigar vacuum" a voice said making Logan look over to see Rogue and Kitty walk in

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Logan asked

"Something's been bothering us" Kitty said

"And that is?" Logan said

"Why we haven't heard anything from our major players besides Forge"

"She has a point" Forge said typing away on the computer

"And we have Emma as well, who says she was undercover there but we haven't seen anything from that" Rogue said

"Another point" Forge said

"So what we're wonder if we should keep Emma around?" Kitty asked

"I think you should, because I found something" Emma said walking into the room

"Which is?" Logan said

"Two of your senior members and their location" Emma smirked

* * *

"So where are they?" Warpath asked as he twirled his knives

"The West Indies" Emma said "Namely an island that is on no maps ten minutes away from the Dominican Republic" Emma said

"So who are we rescuing?" Cannonball asked

"Hank and Ororo" Emma said

"Are you sure?" Wolverine asked

"I am" Emma said "But there was also a third mind there"

"A third mind, you couldn't tell who?" Psylocke asked

"No I couldn't" Emma said

"Okay Emma, you and Forge stay here and keep us informed about everything, plus Moira's having trouble with Rachel. Everyone else gear up and get ready!" Wolverine ordered

"GOT IT!" they all shouted

* * *

"Comm check" Wolverine said

"Reading you" Forge said

"We're about to land, so we should keep it to a minimum" Wolverine said

"Understood" Forge said

"And I'll be contacting you through Cerebro if you're in an area where Forge can't reach you" Emma mentally said

"Got it" Wolverine said before he turned to the team he had gathered "Magik, you and Nightcrawler get down there and do some recon"

"You got it" Magik said teleporting away

"Should we get ready for a fight?" Rogue asked

"I'm not sure" Wolverine said "We need to find Storm and Beast and get them home so we can take out more missions"

"Yeah that would be good, plus we can find the others" Gambit said

"If we can find Beast and Storm here" Wolverine said before he gave the green light to begin the operation. Magik used her stepping disk with Nightcrawler to get down onto the ground and scope things out.

* * *

"Okay so any structures?" Warpath asked

"Negative" Magik said

"Hang on" Nightcrawler said before he teleported up a tree. "Wolverine, activate infra-red and look 500 meters ahead of us"

"Roger, building confirmed" Wolverine said

"Okay, we'll head over there and scout the structure before deciding whether or not to drop team" Magik said

"Roger, I'm sending Shadowcat with you" Wolverine said

"Understood" Nightcrawler said as Shadowcat did a phase landing making sure she safely landed before thr trio went on ahead tok the structure as the Blackbird flew over head, but something had Gambit and Colossus on edge

"Hey Kurt" Gambit said

"Yeah?" Nightcrawler responded

"Be keeping your head on a swivel, I'm getting a feeling of some bad mojo here man" Gambit said

"I understand" Nightcrawler said "I'll use my new trick"

"Good work on that" Gambit said as they ended their conversation. Nightcrawler looked back and nodded before running off.

* * *

"We're at the structure, it appears to be some bunker" Shadowcat said

"That must be where they have the others, get inside and scout around" Wolverine said

"What about that third mind? the one Emma mentioned?" Magik asked

"Just as long as he's not here we'll be fine" Wolverine said

"Okay we're going in" Nightcrawler said as Shadowcat started to phase into the building, unaware that the cameras were on them. And on the other side of the cameras was a hidden enemy; one they will not be expecting

* * *

"Hank, are you okay?" Storm asked as Beast was thrown back in the cell they were keeping them both in

"I'll be fine" Beast snarled as the soldiers who threw him into the cell walked off "but I am getting sick and tired of them"

"Don't worry I'm sure that the others will find us" Storm said rubbing Beast's back as she looked around "But don't you find it odd we're the only ones here" she said

"Most likely to keep us separated so it would be harder to break out of here" Beast said

"I just hope the children are okay" Storm said

* * *

"I'm not going in there" Shadowcat huffed

"Why not?" Nightcrawler asked

"It's a vent, I'm not going through it when I can go through the wall"

"And I can use my powers to get in there as well"

"Oh, okay" Nightcralwer said jumping up to the vent and looked through it

"let's go" Shadowcat said grabbing Magik's hand and phased her inside the building. Once they were inside the two girls couldn't spot Nightcrawler

"Kurt, where are you?" Magik asked

"I'm here" Nightcralwer said

"Where?" Shadowcat asked "knock on where you are" she said before a knocking sound was heard from above their heads, making the two turn around to see nothing there

"Quit playing around Nightcrawler" Magick said

"Who's playing around" Nightcrawler said finally appearing in front of them

"How did you do that?" Magik asked

"I'm not sure" Nightcralwer said flipping back into the shadows and disappearing

"That will help us" Magik said

"Let's head for the security centre" Shadowcat said

* * *

"There it is" Magik said

"So who are we going to get inside before" Shadowcat started only to hear the alarms go "What?"

"What's going on down there?" Wolverine asked via radio "Who set off the alarms?"

"We're not sure" Magik said before the saw a silver streak of light out of the security centre "Scratch that, Quicksilver's here"

"What are the brotherhood doing there?" Gambit asked

"Wideawake must have someone they want" Rogue said

"Guy, use the centre to find out who and then get Storm and Beast out of there" Wolverine ordered

"Yes sir" the trio said as Shadowcat went to the main computer and search mutant files

"Okay, so Ororo Monroe, Henry McCoy are in cell block Alpha, and the mutant the Brotherhood want is in cell block Gamma"

"Who is it?" Magik asked

"Clarice Ferguson" Shadowcat said

"Blink" Nightcrawler said

"What is she doing in here though?" Shadowcat asked

"I don't know, but she could come in handy for our side" Magik said

"Only if we reach her first" Nightcrawler said

"I'll try and get to her first" Shadowcat said "And shut off the alarm"

* * *

"SHUT THAT OFF!" Quicksilver shouted as the alarm blared

"Shouldn't you be able to do that Mr Avenger" one of the brotherhood mutants said making Quicksilver glare at him before the alarm shut off

"There we are" Quicklsilver said "So who did that?"

"Wasn't us" another member said before Shadowcat landed in front of them and blew them a kiss before phasing away. The Brotherhood members were confused before Quicksilver snapped back into reality

"AFTER HER!" he shouted as they charged after her making them ignore Nightcrawler who was using his new shadow cloaking abilities to sneak away while Magik stayed behind to keep an eye on things

* * *

"So any idea how to get out of here?" Storm asked

"I'm working on it" Beast said muttering

"Hey Fuzzball, keep down in there" a voice shouted from outside

"Oh excuse me Miss Ferguson" Beast said

"Its Blink!" she said brushing her pink hair back before slumping into the corner. Beast shook his head and continued to work away on getting out of there when the cage door open causing the two X-men to look at the door, Beast looked around the cell before striking at the shadows

"Please don't kill me" Nightcrawler said

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Storm asked

"Oh getting you out" Nightcrawler said "Oh hello" he said teleporting over to Blink and grabbing her before bring her back to Beast and Storm

"And we're taking her why?" Beast asked

"Because she can be useful" Nightcrawler said

"You do realise I'm about of the Brotherhood of Mutants right?" Blink asked

"Yes, but right now if we don't get you out of here then things will not be good"

"Kurt, I must ask you how did you get here?" Storm asked

"The X-Jet" Nightcrawler said

"And dare I ask how you flew it" Beast said

"This is Magik, guys we have something seriously bad" Magik said

* * *

Wolverine frowned at that and turned to Colossus

"What is it?" Colossus asked

"I'm looking at a cryo chamber on level X, containing some major power" Magik said

"Fall back if we have the objective" Wolverine said

"You got it" Shadowcat said

"We'll come in for a landing to pick you guys up" Wolverine said

* * *

"Roger that" Shadowcat said as Quicksilver ran up to her, only she phased so Quicksilver slammed into the wall. "Thanks boys" she said as the Brotherhood attacked her, one of them sending out hair tendrils

"TOAD!" Quicksilver shouted as the frog like mutant leapt into the air to intercept the X-Man, only to fall short and have his tongue phase through her

"That would have been gross" Shadowcat said as she went through a wall

"Crap" Quicksilver said as he grabbed the other members before speeding outside to wait for Shadowcat only to hear some sort of hatch opening releasing a ton of smoke into the air

"Um did you guys do that?" she asked

"Do what?" Quicksilver asked

"Um guys I don't think we did that" Toad said as Beast, Nightcrawler, Storm and Blink appeared.

"So how are we getting out of here?" Blink asked before the X-Jet descended

"Please tell me it's not being piloted by a student" Beast said

"I can leave you all right now" Wolverine said

"How did?" Beast asked

"I'll tell you later, juts get on, the Brotherhood too" Wolverine said

Thanks but no thanks" Blink said opening a portal to allow the brotherhood to escape

"Leave them for now" Beast said

* * *

"Um guys" Shadowcat said as something shot out of the smoke and floated in the air, Wolverine's eyes widened as he saw it

"Logan?" Beast asked as he noticed the regenerating mutant walked forward

"He can't be" Wolverine said

"Logan?" Storm said

"Shouldn't we be concerned with the floating metal thing in the sky?" Warpath asked

"No, we're falling back" Wolverine said

"Why?" Shadowcat asked before the metal objected unfurled itself revealing it was a floating figure

"That's why" Wolverine said  
"Do you know who that is?" Beast asked as the figure floated to the ground

"Yeah, I do...Its Angel" Wolverine said as Angel appeared before them

"Angel is that you?" Beast asked

"Angel is no more, for I am Archangel!" Archangel said throwing feather like blades at the X-Men.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here now getting members of the original team from the first chapter with Storm and Beast being captured in the West Indies while Angel was brought there to become Archangel, and I'll get into that next chapter, also the reason Blink is getting a cameo here is because I have been checking out The Gifted where's she is a major character plus its a great X-Men based TV show**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. Chapter 11

"Archangel, who is this guy?" Havok asked as the other X-Men exited the X-Jet

"But how can he be alive" Beast said shocked

"We saw him" Storm said

"Yeah, he saw him get turned to ash" Wolverine said "SO HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!" he shouted as Archangel descended glaring at his old teammates

"Oh man he's creepy" Shadowcat said forcing Archangel's gaze onto her "Eep" she squeaked hiding behind Havok and Colossus who looked anrgy

"You think that was all it took to kill me, I bit you didn't look for me" Archangel said

"I did, I returned to the site of that fight and all I found was charred feathers" Wolverine said

"You ever think that they were decoys?" Archangel asked

"Either way there was no evidence that you were alive, but plenty you were dead, after all that was a Sentinel beam" Wolverine said as he glared at the mutant

"And now I have your team, the team we served on" Archangel said

"Don't remind me" Wolverine said drawing his claws

"Logan you can't be serious" Storm said

"I am" Wolverine said

"Why?" Storm asked

* * *

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Archangel shouted as he shot out several bladed feathers at the group, forcing them to scatter. Gambit saw the feathers in the ground and ran at Archangel, before sliding to grab the feathers; fanning them like a hand of cards and charging them up before returning them to Archangel before they exploded in his face. Gambit smirked before Archangel emerged from the smoke like an angry hawk before he shot some more feathers at Gambit who dodged out of the way as one of the feathers bounced off of

"We have to bring him down" Colossus said

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that?" Gambit asked as he threw another card

"Iceman!" Colossus said

"Yeah?" the ice user said

"Think you can freeze his wings?" Colossus said

"That could work" Iceman said "But I would have to get above him" Iceman said

"Leave that to me" Nightcrawler said teleporting next to him

"Do it" Colossus said as Nightcrawler placed his hand on Iceman's shoulder and looked up, teleporting them into the sky above Archangel who was targeting Rogue and Shadowcat. Gritting his teeth Iceman created an ice slide so he could stay above Archangel

"HEY BIRDBRAIN, CHILL!" Iceman shouted as he froze the metallic wings of Archangel

"NO!" Archangel roared as he pummelled towards the ground

"Got him!" Iceman cheered before he saw the impact broke the ice

* * *

"Nice try" Archangel said getting up

"Try this" Jubilee said using her power to blind Archangel making him cover his eyes before he felt something puncture his arm, look him saw a wolf gnawing at it "Begone beast!" he said flicking her away

"I've got you" Psylokce said catching Wolfsbane

"Watch the birdie" Warpath said slugging Archangel as he was getting up

"Warren, please tell us you're in there' Beast said as he jumped in front of his friend

"Hank?" Archangel asked "What do you think" he said slashing at beast with his wings, only they were blocked by Wolverine who was snarling

"We have to knock him out" Wolverine said

"But how are we going to do that" Beast said

"I've got an idea" Shadowcat said

"KITTY!" Magick said as she raced towards Archangel

"We've got your back" Siryn said as she and Magma raced after her

* * *

Archangel looked at the girls charging at him and prepared his wings to cut them down when he felt someone tap his shoulders

"Hey there, nice wings mind in I borrow them to cut my Chorizo?" Deadpool asked suddenly appearing

"What?" Archangel asked before stabbing the red wearing mercenary

"Tastes like metal and coconut...hehe MCU callback" Deadpool said collapsing backwards

"NO!" the girls said

"Eat this" Magma shouted drawing her namesake from the ground and threw it at Archangel while Siryn inhaled to unleash a powerful sonic scream making Archangel slowly move backwards

"You can't be me" Archangel said

"They can't but I can" Deadpool said getting "And the music's playing asshole" Deadpool said drawing his twin katanas before stabbing one of them into Archangel's side before drawing his gun and shooting him in the knee bringing him to the ground "X gon' give it to ya, X gon' give it to ya, X gon' give it to ya" Deadpool sang before doing some dance move. Then he suddenly looked down to see some of the feathers Archangel fired at the X-Men, so he walked over and grabbed one, Archangel glared at him and moved his wings to lift himself off the ground before Deadpool just missed shoving the feather into Archangel's back to prevent the wings from work

"Oh come down here you gigantic flying smurf" Deadpool said shaking his fist

"I don't think so" Archangel said as he looked over and saw Storm helping up Beast. "But you could save them" he smirked firing weathers the two he spied before. Deadpool saw this and quickly went over to Shadowcat and teleported her to Beast and Storm

"Power, now!' Deadpool said

"What why?" Shadowcat asked before doing so as the feathers hit the ground behind them

"That's why" Deadpool said wiping the sweat from his brow before realising he was wearing a mask

* * *

"Warren" Storm said flying up into the sky, her eyes glowing white "ENOUGH!" she shouted as the sky rumbled with thunder

"You think some thunder will scare me?" Archangel sneered

"no, but hopefully the lightning will show you how wrong you are" Storm said calling forth the lightning from the sky and like everyone else in that battle had targeted his metallic wing causing the lightning to travel up his wing and into his body making him plummet to the ground, Iceman quickly made a slide to make sure Archangel softly got to the gone

"Big mistake" Archangel said as he got up and flexed his wings again looking around with a sneer on his face

"I'm sorry about this" Psylocke said as she deployed her psychic knife

"Like that will stop me" Archangel said going to strike with his wing, only to find that Colossus and Warpath had them pulled back. Havok and Jubilee used their powers to make sure he couldn't get a good look at where Psylocke was

"NOW" Wolverine shouted

"You got it" Psylocke said as she stabbed Archangel's mind with her knife

"No, no, no, no, no" Archangel raged before he slumped over

"Secure him" Beast said

"I've got it" Iceman said covering Iceman in a thick blanket of ice

"We'll put him in the cargo hold" Wolverine said

"understand, but you better have a way to fix this" Beast snarled

"Like I caused it" Wolverine said as the group entered the X-Jet; most of them collapsing in their seats while Beast and Storm could the piloting seats and flew back to the institute

* * *

"What is he doing?" Shaw snarled

"What do you mean?" Victor asked meeting him in secret

"Stryker, Trask any of those stupid humans?!" Shaw snapped

"Again what do you mean?"

"The X-Men just got three of their members back, including the one on loan to us by the Essex corporation!" Shaw said "We needed him to protect the Master Mold until we were ready to wipe out the human after killing any mutants that could get in our way!" Shaw said

"I have no idea, but I haven't seen Stryker or Trask since your club blew up in our faces because of you keeping a proto-sentinel in the bloody basement with the child of the Phoenix!" Victor snarled "Either way the X-men will not stop us"

"And what if they discover where Stryker is" Shaw asked

"There is only one way they will do that and I doubt they can" Victor said

"How can you be sure?" Shaw said sipping some Brandy

"You can't locate something you forgot" Victor smirked

"How can you be sure he's truly forgotten everything?" Shaw asked

"How did you think he forgot" Victor said sliding his claws out while smirking evilly

* * *

"My word" Emma said

"What is it?" Beast asked

"He's mind. It's been fragmented, possibly shattered" Emma said checking Archangel's mind

"Can you fix it?" Storm asked

"I could, but not as easily if I was the Professor" Emma said

"I have serious doubt we'll easily find Charles" Wolverine said

"Like I said it would be easier if I was the professor but I can still do it" Emma said "I just need all of my concentration to complete this task meaning you won't have Cerebro" Emma said

"That will be a problem" Beast said

"Hopefully Elizabeth can use it in my stead" Emma said

"No, she's not ready" Wolverine said

"I agree with you Logan, but now there may be no other options" Beast said

"Quiet now, I'm about to work" Emma said "So if you could please leave that will be fine" Emma said

* * *

"So if Emma is healing Archangel's mind then there won't be a way to use Cerebro" Rogue said

"Meaning that the only other psychic that could hand that much power is you Betsy" Kitty said

"But it's too dangerous for her to do so" Teresa said

"There could be one more, and they could survive the psychic backlash, only thing is I don't know where she is" Betsy said

"So you need to use Cerebro to find her huh?" Kitty asked

"Yes" Betsy said as the girls made their way down to Cerebro. once inside Betsy made herself comfortable

"We'll be outside" Rogue said

"Okay, here goes nothing" She said as she placed the helmet on and started to machine "I'm sorry Logan" she said as she felt it working trying to find the one they needed

'Betsy' a voice said

"Professor?" she mentally asked before she found who said was looking for "that you are D' she started to think before collapsing from the strain.

"ELIZABETH! PSYLOCKE! BETSY...what have you done?" was all she heard as she was overcome by black.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here So this chapter was always planned to be the battle to get Archangel back on the X-Men side after all of this time, don't worry we will learn what happened to him in the future since we're now about half way done. But I have to say I wasn't going to included Deadpool in this chapter until I just added him for some reason probably to add some humour and yes Psylocke will be out of action until they find who she was looking for and I'll tell you how I decided on that character next time.**

**Now onto something a bit sombre. A couple of days ago it was the one year anniversary of something that rocked every realm of geekdom and that was the death of Stan Lee, and in a year that had Avengers Endgame basically run riot at the box office including Stan Lee's last cameo so it was bittersweet when I saw that, but I hope it would have made Stan smile. **

**So until next I'll catch you on the flipside**


	12. Chapter 12

"What did she do?" Wolverine asked

"She was hoping to find someone who could use Cerebro while Emma was working with Archangel" Rogue said

"Did she?" Beast asked as he finished checking Psylocke

"I think so" Kitty said

"But who?" Wolverine said

'She didn't say" Rogue said

"But we might have a good idea on who" Kitty said

"Who?" Beast asked

"Moonstar" Rogue said

"Moonstar?" Beast and Wolverine asked

"You know her" Kitty said

"But by name only, I'm surprised Betsy does" Beast said

"So was Betsy able to pinpoint her location?" Wolverine asked

"I'll check the data" Beast said

* * *

"Moonstar huh, I haven't heard that name in awhile" Forge said

"You know her?" Storm asked

"I might" Forge said

"Where would she be?" Storm asked

"I'm not sure. I might need Warpath to find her" Forge said

"Very well, take a couple of there others" Storm said

"Okay" Forge said

"I hope things don't get worse while we're waiting" Storm said

"It won't" Wolverine said walking in

"How can you be so sure?" Storm asked

"Because we're already in the worse situation we're in" Wolverine said

"Understandable" Forge said

* * *

"So we're looking for this Moonstar so we can use Cerebro while Emma is helping Archangel?" Gambit asked as he joined Forge, Rogue, Warpath on this mission

"I believe so, but we haven't heard from her in a while" Forge said

"But how did Psylock know?" Rogue asked

"That's a good question" Forge said

"You think she had contact with her the whole time?" Gambit asked

"I don't know" Forge said as he looked seriously at the radar

"Hey guys, isn't that?" Rogue said as she noticed a human like shape flying near them

"A Sentinel, but its smaller our jet" Forge said

"So what the size of us?" Warpath asked

"Maybe" Forge said

"But what is it doing out here?" Rogue asked

"Nothing good" Warpath said

"So I'm guessing they're looking for Moonstar just like us" Forge said

"Step on the peddle then!" Gambit said

"good idea" Forge said as he landed

* * *

"So where will we find her?" Gambit asked

"She's know to use this mountains to have some privacy" Warpath said

"Only now it's a race with that Sentinel" Rogue said

"But why?" Gambit asked

"that's what we have to find out as well" Fogre said

"Come on" Warpath said as he dragged the Cajun

"Alright, alright" Gambit said as he started to run.

* * *

Meanwhile in a cave a young woman was breathing deeply when she heard a noise, she got up and grabbed her bow which was nearby and peered outside

"It better not be a bear" she said before she saw a flash of purple "That's not a bear" she said retreating inside the cave and grabbed a gun and loaded it before carefully walking outside and scanning the area "Where did it"

"Target Identified" something said before a purple fist was thrown at the girl, who fired her gun back

"What is that?" she asked

"Target Confirmed, prepare to be detained" the machine said

"Detained, what like captured?" she asked before firing some more before jumping to the side. "So who's asking for my capture?"

"DANNI, GET DOWN!" a voice shouted before she ducked before something was thrown at the machine damaging it

"Who are you?" Danni asked

"X-Men" Gambit said

"And that thing?" Danni asked

"Some kind of Sentinel" Gambit said

"So what is going on?" Danni asked

"Not here" Gambit said

"Okay" Danni said grabbing her stuff before walking away with Gambit

* * *

"Thankfully Gambit's made contact with Moonstar, so they'll be here soon" Forge said

"Why don't I feel good about that" Rogue said

"You mean that weird Sentinel?" Warpath asked

"Is that what they are called" Danni said

"Yeah, but we haven't seen one our size before, most of them are giant' Forge said

"So this must be a new model, but why would they be hunting me?" Danni asked

"What if they are after you for the same reason we are" Rogue said

"Which is?" Forge asked

"To help us find those taken with a special machine. What if they want to prevent us from doing that" Rogue said

"But how would they...The Professor" Forge said

"They must be getting information out of him, somehow" Gambit said

"But since they think they have Xavier and no one else but he can use it, until they discovered Danni could" Warpath said

"We need to bring her back to the school quickly" Rogue said

"target identified" the sentinel said

"Great" Gambit said drawing a hand of cards and his staff before glaring at the Sentinel

"Just when I thought we got rid of this guy" Warpath said twirling his knives

"What about that guy?" Rogue asked as two more appeared

"Another one!" Gambit shouted as he gulped the nerves down

* * *

"Ooh my head" Psylocke said as she woke up and sat up

"About time you got up" Jubilee said as she handed Psylocke some painkillers

"So what's happening?" Psylocke asked

"Beside you trying to break your mind with Cerebro, Forge has taken a small team out to find Moonstar" Wolverine said walking into the medical suite "how you feeling?"

"Like I just went twelve rounds with Juggernaut" Psylocke said as she was laid back down by Jubilee "How's Emma?"

"She's getting there but its slow going. They did a real number on his mind turning him into that thing" Wolverine said

"Which is why we need Moonstar" Psylocke said

"Guys there's a problem" Iceman said

* * *

"ON YOUR LEFT GAMBIT!" Warpath said as he threw his knives at a couple of more Sentinels before rolling over the destroyed robots and pulled his knives out

"I'm running out of cards over there" Gambit said

"Duck" Danni said grabbing her bow and pulling the string back making an arrow appear out of nowhere as she pulled it back before firing it at a Sentinel

"What kind of bow is that?" Rogue asked

"Not a traditional one" Warpath said

"No I'm guessing something Nordic, while the arrow is telepathic" Forge explained as she let the arrow go making a Sentinel exploded

"Don't you guys have an aircraft or something?" Danni asked

"Yeah, but they're in front of it" Warpath said throwing a large rock

"I'm all drawn out" Gambit said

"Then start throwing sticks and rocks" Warptah said throwing Gambit a rock which he charged and threw at a Sentinel making a couple explode

"Okay" Gambit said

"Let's move" Forge said

* * *

"Have you guys found them yet?" Psylocke asked

"No we haven't yet" Iceman said

"But it ain't from lack of trying" Cannonball said

"Something must be blocking us, but what?" Wolverine asked

"Hang on I'm picking up an energy signature" Beast said "Oh my Garters"

"Hank?" Wolverine asked

"It's a Sentinel; or rather several Sentinels" Beast said

"What? Iceman asked

"They're surrounded" Cannonball said "And we don't have any way to get to them, or get them out of there" he grunted

"What about Kurt?" Psylocke asked

"I wouldn't bet on it" Beast said

"This is all we need" Wolverine growled

* * *

"Move, move, move!" Forge said as the group ran up the gangplank and into the Blackbird. "Rogue prep us for takeoff"

"You got it" Rogue said jumping into the pilot seat before a low whine was heard and everything went black

"MERDE!" Gambit swore

"They have EMP capabilities; never saw that coming" Forge said

"So what should we do now?" Danni asked as she looked around

"We'll have to wait" Warpath said

"Or I could find a way to fix things" Forge said

"How long until the Sentinels get in?" Danni asked pulling her bowstring back generating a new arrow while Gambit charged up some cards up ready to throw them

"If we're lucky ten minutes, about the same amount time I'll need to fix this" Forge said

"And if it isn't" Warpath said twirling his knives

"Then we're screwed" Forge said

"Hopefully they send reinforcements" Gambit said

* * *

"Even if we did, how would they get out there?" Beast asked

"We could send a flyer or two" Storm said

"That could work" Beast said

"But with Sentinels in the area it would be tough to get past them" Wolverine said

"Then what do you suggest?" Storm asked

"Something someone's already done" Wolverine said

"Which is?" Beast asked

"I sent someone after them in a ground based transport just in case something like this happened" Wolverine said "Only I told them to be on standby just in case, so I'm going to tell them to get off standby" Wolverine said

* * *

"Ah Forge" Rogue said as the rear door started to be pulled down

"Crap, I'm nearly finished here as well" Forge said as he tried to increase his work speed while trying not to make things worse. Gambit went up to the door and dropped a charge card out which exploded damaging two of the Sentinels.

"That's not going to be very handy" Warpath said

"Well, I only got a few cards left" Gambit said "And I'm saving the Ace of Spades"

"Why?" Danni asked

"Biggest boom of the deck cherie" Gambit said

"So what are we going to do?" Rogue asked before a large bang was heard outside

"Huh?" they all asked.

* * *

Exiting the Blackbird via a side entrance they saw three bikers head toward them, only they realised these weren't normal bikers, but rather Havok, Colossus and Siryn

"What are they doing here?" Rogue asked as Colossus got off of his bike and charged at some of the Sentinels destroying with as Siryn took to the air and found one about to take off and using a sonic blast shredded it.

"You okay?" Siryn asked landing

"We're fine" Rogue said

"How's it going Forge?" Havok shouted as he blasted a few more Sentinels

"3...2...1...GOT IT!" he shouted as the rear door opened. The X-Men entered just as a larger Sentinel landed

"TARGET LOCATED!" it said

"Eat Energy!" Havok said blasting it, which did very little

"Get in here!" Rogue shouted pulling Havok back in just as the Blackbird took off

"Activating Cloak" Forge said as the jet went invisible

"Target Lost" the Sentinel said

* * *

"Good, now we have another person who can use Cerebro" Havok said

"But those guy know about it as well" Rogue said

"What?" Havok asked

"It's a working theory" Forge said

"but how would they have found out?" Havok asked

"I don't know" Forge said

"What if they got it from Professor Xavier himself?" Colossus asked

"Then we have to found him and hurry" Forge said

* * *

"They're back" Iceman said as the Blackbird landed and the passengers disembarked

"You're okay" Beast said

"For now, but we have a bigger problem" Forge said

"What do you mean?" Wolverine asked

"Because they were hunting Danni, meaning they were after those who could use Cerebro" Forge said

"What?" Storm asked

"But that means" Iceman said

"They're looking to stop us" Wolverine snarled

"Anyway, this is Danielle Moonstar" Forge said

"Nice to meet you" Danni said

"So she can use Cerebro?" Iceman asked

"That's the plan" Forge said

"So what are we waiting for?" Iceman asked

"Her confirmation" Wolverine saiod

"I'm ready" Danni said

"Welcome to the team then, Psylocke will lead you to Cerebro" Wolverine said before he pulled out a cigar before lighting it once he was out of sight. "Why would the Sentinels be after her?" he asked.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, sorry for he long wait but we're back with a new chapter and a new character Danielle Moonstar aka Mirage or Moonstar who can use Cerebro despite being mostly Empathic, and the human size Sentinels are something I remembered from the X-Men Legends games and decided to add them in as an added threat, now I was going to do a full set of 20 chapters, but since its actualy getting harder to write this fic I'm dropping it back to 15, so there will be 3 chapters left of this fic then I move onto the next one in the Neo Marvel series**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	13. Chapter 13

"So how long until we can find the others?" Wolverine asked

"I'm not sure since I haven't done this before" Moonstar said as she sat down at Cerebrp

"Either way it will hopefully be sometime soon" Forge said

"Good, because this whole thing is making me nervous" Wolverine said

"Then take a nap old man" Psylock said

"Good idea" Wolverine said as he went back to his room

"We have to get this to work" Moonstar said

* * *

Once Wolverine's head hits the pillow he starts to have a dream, one where he was chained up

"What is going on?" he asked as he tried to unleash his claws, but he couldn't "Where am I?" he asked looking around, to see himself in some sort of lab

"Ah, you're awake" a voice said

"And who are you?" Wolverine snarled

"You can call me the Professor" the voice said as the man who owned it stepped into the light revealing a familiar face to Wolverine who growled louder upon seeing him

"You" a deep guttural growl escaped Wolverine's throat

"Ah you finally remember me, yes I was the one who gave you that most unique metal over yoru bones and turned you into what you are today" the Professor said as he twitched the cybernetic claw that was where his hand once was. Wolverine smirked as he remembered what he did

"That was fun" Wolverine said

"You beast" the professor said before the wall exploded. Looking behind him the Professor looked on in fear as a young brunette with two claws coming out of each of her hand

"What?" Wolverine asked

"Rasputin IV get him down, Bishop blast the chrome dome" the girl

"Got it" the two mutants said

"No, no, no" the Professor said as a dark skinned pulled out a gun and fired while a girl with metallic skin drew out Magick's sword and sliced Wolverine's bonds

"Who are you guys?" Wolverine asked

"We're the X-Men" the brunette girl said "Come on before the shifters get here"

"Shifters?" Wolverine asked

"Sentinels who can reconfigure themselves to counter any mutant ability" the dark skinned Mutant said

"Blink, we're ready" the girl said as a portal opened up "Follow us" she said as the group walked into the portal

* * *

"so where are we?" Wolverine asked as they exited the portal

"Juarez, Mexico. the closest point to the Barrier we can be without being detected" the girl said

"Okay, so who are you and what are you doing here, and when am I?" Wolverine asked

"What was the last thing you remember?" the girl asked as the metallic skinned girl brushed past

"Taking a nap, and the year was 2019" Logan said

"Welcome to the year 2040" the girl said "21 years from when you napped"

"What happened?" Wolverine asked

"The world went to shit, the Sentinels took over the US, humans and mutants finally united, only to be placed into camps and branded with this tattoos, 'M' for mutants, 'A' for humans who have potential mutant abilities and of course 'H' for Human" the dark skinned mutant said. The soon found themselves in an abandoned steel works factory.

"You coming or what?"the girl said

"Yeah" Wolverine said as the group headed inside

* * *

Once inside Logan looked around to see various mutants going different activities, he felt saddened that they had to hide. The brunette who saved him sighed and walked over to him

"Hey, don't feel bad for us; its either we hide here in safety or we lead miserable lives in the camps" she said

"So who are you guys anyway?" Logan finally asked

"Like I said, we're the X-Men" the girl said

"Laura!" a voice said as red head hugged the newly named Laura "You're alright"

"Sure am Angelica, is everyone else okay?" Laura asked as she held Angelica's hands.

"Yeah, heck he's awake" Angelica asked

"What?" Laura asked as the dark skin mutant for before walked in "Bishop with me, you too Logan"

"How come?" Bishop asked

"He's awake now" Laura said

"Who?" Logan asked

* * *

Soon the trio were outside heading to a large dome in the sand, standing in front of it was a mutant who looked up

"Easy Rictor, he's with us" Laura said as Rictor stepped inside and he headed inside with Logan to a sight that shocked him

"Charles?" Logan asked

"Yeah, we recovered him from inside of the camps, one that had been set up where he's school was, anyway they were forcing him to be in Cerebro. Sadly in that raid we lost Iceman" Laura said

"How many of the X-Men from my time is still around?" Logan asked

"Iceman was the last" Laura said as Logan stepped forward and sat down next to his old friend

"It's good to see you Logan" Charles said

"You too Chuck" Logan said "I'm sorry"

"Why?" Charles asked

"I failed, obviously" Logan said looking around the future, Laura took noticed

"This can all be changed" Charles said

"How so?" Logan asked

"We've got a way to send someone to the past" Laura said

"Logan" Charles said

"What is it?" Logan asked

"Can I see it, one last time?" Charles said as he shocked those in the room

"Sure" Logan said as Charles peered into his mind seeing the past Logan was just in with students running around the institute, some of them nearly knocking over Beast and Storm before Scott reminded them loudly about running in the halls, the scene changed to the team Logan was with lazing about being teenagers and gossiping about certain things. The next thing Charles saw was the gardens filled with laughing students having a good time, before the imagines were of the X-Men standing proud in their uniforms.

"Thank you" Charles said before he closed his eyes and went limp, Logan bowed his head as Laura tucked him in one last time while pulling the sheets over his head

"He waited you know, he held out hope that one day he'll see the man who will bring peace back to this world" Laura said "And he told me when I first met him that that man would be my father" she said

"Father?" Logan asked

"Yes, my name is Laura Kinney-Howlett, the clone daughter of Wolverine aka James 'Logan' Howlett" Laura said

"James Howlett" Logan said

"Come on, we should inform Firebird" Laura said

"Okay" Logan said before turning to his late friend "See you...Charles" he said walking out as Bishop and Rictor joined them

* * *

Laura walked up to a door and knocked

"Enter" a voice said shocking Logan for the umpteenth time that day

'Jean?' he thought as he saw a woman who looked exactly like Jean, only she had short hair and black spike like tattoos on her face

"Laura, what is it?" the woman asked

"Xavier just passed, I'm sorry Rachel" Laura said

'Rachel?' Logan though

"And who is this, wait Wolverine is that you?" Rachel asked

"Yeah it's me kiddo" Logan said ruffling her hair

"I thought you were done for" Rachel said

"We found him near the Colorado camps, in the same place where that keep the data for the Mark X sentinels" Laura said

"And that professor bastard?" Rachel asked

"Bishop killed him" Laura said before the alarm sounded

"Sentinels" Rachel said before the base shook "Damn it, I'm losing it"

"What?" Logan asked

"I brought your consciousness to the future after you fell asleep and I was able to do so because your mind died the day my father did. Mum lost it and unleashed a psychic blast destroying everyone's mind who was in a 2 meter radius, so sadly you had your mind destroyed, anyway Weapon X took your body away so they could create them" Rachel said before canine like Sentinels burst through the wall. Logan growled before popping his claws and driving them into the head of the new sentinels

"And these are?" Logan asked

"Sentinel Hounds, they're usually the scouts" Laura asked using her own claws to destroy some more Hounds before a hole was blasted in the wall and a massive sleek look dark machine walked in

"A MARK X!" Laura exclaimed

"Logan you have to get back, you have to wa'AAAGH!" Rachel shouted

"NO!" Logan said rushing at the Mark X before he was blasted by a bright light

* * *

"RAGH!" Wolverine said as he had his claws out and was stopped by something

"Sorry to wake you" Colossus said

"no, it's okay; what's happening?" Wolverine said lighting a cigar and taking a few puffs of it.

"Moonstar was able to find them" Colossus

"How?" Wolverine said

"She used her empathic powers instead of her telepathic ones and located them by feeling their fears and rage" Colossus said

"Where?" Wolverine asked standing up

"Alkali Lake" Colossus said

"Of course they're there" Wolverine said

"Why is that?" Colossus said

"Because that is where I'm from" Wolverine said "Get everyone together and tell them to get ready with the basic uniforms, we're going to the lake to save our friends" he said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here; So originally I had no idea what to do where outside of Moonstar finding the X-Men with Cerebro until I was watching something about teh animated series of the 90s and figured I haven't done anything with the future of 'Days of Future Past' whcih is this only instead of somone being sent into the past I sent Wolverine into the fuytre and that someone being Wolverine as well as doing a tribute to Logan (the best X-Men film to date) by having a scene with Xavier similar to that Xavier scene in the Days of Future past movie whcih was one of the best scenes **

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
